Second Thoughts & Doubtful Moments
by tripleXO
Summary: November 10, 2008. It would've marked an eight year marriage. But it marked an unexpected return. Full Summary inside - Randy Orton x OC
1. The Ex Mrs Orton

**Full Summary: **_When Randy Orton was young and naive, he took a trip to Las Vegas and got married with his High School girlfriend, after five years being married his wife divorced him and ran away a year later. Without any word from her, he found that she must've moved on and found someone new, so he too moved on and married Samantha Speno.  
But late 2008, an unexpected turn of events has him seeing eye to eye with Allison Mahoney, the first woman who ever captured his heart and ripped it out of him in one go.  
She's back. Randy's life takes a trip down Memory Lane causing trouble with his marriage and fights to see whether or not it is easy to **forget** his first love or be given a second chance at it.  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I don't know if you guys will like it. But please read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_The Ex-Mrs Orton_

Years after High School and a few years after he decided to get married at Las Vegas, Randy Orton was always found contemplating whether or not his past decisions were out of _his own will_ or for the stupid thought that **she** would stay with him.  
There was always **that** woman in his life that got away, and he wouldn't admit anything about that woman who was always number one over every view he had on women.  
Everyone who knew him and _worked_ with him knew her, and they saw the effects of it too.

Her ring name was _Ivy_, she debuted in 2004 and has been known to be a RAW diva ever since. But everyone outside the ring called her _Allie_ which was short for Allison Laine Mahoney. And for their fellow co-workers and friends they knew that she **was** Randy Orton's _first wife_ since they visited a small Vegas chapel and tied the knot on November 2000 and ended on October 2005.  
By February 2006 she disappeared unexpectedly, a few fans accused Randy for it, and ever since then she no one has heard where she went.

November 10, 2008  
It would've marked an eight year marriage.  
But it marked an _unwelcomed _return.

"_I'm back_."

Five feet nine inches, tanned skin that covered an athletic body, she remained curvy like a coke bottle and she knew how to play it right with a seductive vibe as she was seen marching down the ramp with a grin placed on her pouted red lips.  
Two years since she was last seen in an arena.  
Rumors spread she trained at a development facility months before. Lips began to move as they mentioned that there was only one reason that determined her return - _Randy Orton_.  
She climbed up the stairs and slip smoothly under the ropes as she **rudely** disrupted Vince McMahon's address to the audience, she stared around the sold out arena and gave herself a well done pat on the shoulder before she gripped the microphone tight and moved it close to her lips. A laugh echoed. _Ivy_ was a proud heel, and no matter what the circumstances with the other Divas in RAW, she made herself present in every match to declare her existence was noticed. _Trish Stratus_ was one of her love-hate associates back in the day. They fought each other. They saved each other from other Divas. They were just there. But what made her return _not-so-good_ was that the group of Divas she worked with before were **retired**.  
"So I see that insects still roamed around RAW." She spoke with poison in each word as she heard the echoes of "booing" all over the arena. She only laughed as she turned towards her boss and smirked. "But today, I'm here to say _thank you_ and give a small gratitude towards the man who gave me my job back." She gave a small bow of gratitude towards the man and asked, "Where are all my associates?"  
"Unlike _you_, Ivy, they decided to quit while they were ahead." Mr. McMahon remarked, his stance was so prideful as he shook his head and added, "When you quit, you weren't even ahead of the game. Just **one** _Woman's Championship _win under your belt isn't much these days." He chuckled.  
But she merely shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she pranced around the ring. "Oh no, _no_," She turned her green eyes towards the older man. "Now that they're gone, I can start _fresh_." She chuckled and tossed the microphone to the floor just an inch away from Mr. McMahon's feet and slid out of the ring without another word.  
She was **back**. _Ivy _the cold-hearted bitch was back, and everyone witnessed it.

But backstage,  
Allie was not at all that bad compared to her persona.  
Once she stepped out of the way for other Superstars, she came across a few Divas and was greeted quite a warm _welcoming_.  
Some were new faces.  
Some were new the moment she retired.  
"Wow, you're_ Ivy_, huh?" An old friend called from behind. The female looked over her shoulder and a smile brightened wider as she saw Stephanie McMahon, they embraced quite tightly as soon as they could reach each other from the crowd.  
They were close friends since they met in 2004, though they lost contact when Allie ran away, it no longer mattered as their friendship was still strong.  
"So are you back for _good_ now? No more running away?" Stephanie pulled from the hug and eyed the younger woman up and down, she had to reassure there were no changes. Allie only smiled and nodded as she replied, "Oh you would know, _Mrs Levesque. _Wait, how come you're not using **that** name?"  
"I don't really use _McMahon_ in my personal life," The woman smiled. "Though I see you actually _did_ drop the name, your divorce finalized a month before you left didn't it?"  
Allie nodded as she looked uneasy with the topic. "Though, speaking of _that_," She began to clear her throat then look around. "Is **he** here?"  
"As a matter of fact," Her friend pointed behind her with a grin. "He's right behind you."

* * * * * *

Blue eyes.  
Green eyes.  
Allie remembered calling them "_Winter and Summer_", "_Water and Earth_". It meant that they were opposites, but could work if they were properly maintained as they actually _need_ each other to somewhat _survive_. Well that was when they were married, when she thought about it then it sounded too cheesy.  
Yet at that moment, Randy Orton had a different look on the matter, his eyes were so strongly against her that made Allie feel a bit awkward as they stood in his locker room. They were meant to have a chat yet no one spoke a word.  
"Why are you _here_?" Well he spoke first, his voice so low and yet sounded quite angry. "As I can remember, _you_ filed for divorce and once it went through _you_ ran away." Yeah, he was more aggressive than she thought he would be.  
"And I guess no one knew where I was, huh?" She teased, she was trying to brighten up the meeting, it was rather tense in the room that she wasn't even sure that she could say something without anyone getting angry at her... Well in that case without _him_ getting more angrier than he already was. "Oh and I heard Randy, you're **married** now?"  
"I _remarried_," He grunted, his voice sounded like he wasn't really sure if it was the right thing to say at that moment. It sounded more like he didn't like the reality of it. Allie only shook her head and sat on the bench with a slight cock of an eyebrow, she situated herself opposite of him as she remained to keep her eyes on him, even eying him to see whether or not there were _changes_ on the man she one was married to. "Did you get any new tattoos?" She questioned to change the topic, unfortunately for her, he was covered with a jacket as he had only arrived not too long ago, but at least he nodded to answer her before looking away. "Allie," He grunted, "I'll ask again, _why are you here_?"  
She only smirked at him, she knew he wasn't going to stop asking until she responded. "_Work_, why else would I be here?" She sarcastically spoke to him.  
There was silence.  
"I still remember," She began to fill up the silence as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned back against the wall. "Back in the day, you made sure I graduated before you took me to Vegas to _celebrate_, sure it was fun, but then we took a rather... _Wrong turn_," She continued. She was deliberately reminding him about their decision back in the day.  
"_**Wrong turn**_?" He repeated. "You thought it was-"  
"-_Randy_," She cut him off. She shook her head and continued from where she was as if she wasn't intending on letting Randy speak during her time of reminisce. "I was **18**, you were **20**, and from what I remember, you told me that you planned on doing _something_ else with your life, so **truthfully**, I panicked and to make sure I still had you in my life I agreed to drive with you in that chapel and _get married_." Oh those two words echoed through his mind, it was slammed down onto him and was clearly emphasized.

It wasn't romantic or anything. But it was _true_.  
They even kept it quiet for two years before Bob Orton found out about it. He was the one who exposed it to _everyone_, but they couldn't change anything about it considering that they lasted another three years without their in-laws approving of it.  
But that was then.

Allie continued to stare at Randy, her face showed quite a blank as though she couldn't really say anything more about it. So instead, she changed the topic of the '_chat_' once again. "So, any _children_, Randy?" She bluntly asked. "With uh-"  
"-_Samantha_," He spoke with a bit of disappointment. "No, I don't see why I should."  
"I thought you would love the woman, at least _enough_ to make you **forget _me_**." She sounded as cold as he was, and for some reason it caused Randy to realize she was still the same. She was the same person he last knew and the same person he found to have once been married to. "I mean," She cleared her throat as she pushed herself from the bench and stood in front of him with such a glow from the bright lighting above them. "_Samantha_ may as well be enough for you because frankly, me being back in RAW wasn't what I expected. I thought _Smackdown_ was my new home." She openly confessed as she took slow steps towards him and closing in the gap.  
Her lips pouted as she pushed herself to her toes and leaned in. Some reason, Randy's lips began to tingle as he watched her closely. Just an inch away, any movement would cause their lips to touch, but he made sure he wasn't moving _at all_ to avoid any unnecessary touching.  
Yet instead, she gave him a slight push and she lowered herself flat on her feet.  
She released a small snicker. "But I guess it comes to show that _my_ reappearance would only cause _more trouble_ between us." She looked away from him and sighed, there was a moment of silence and before he could've been given a chance to speak, she grasped the handle of the door and walked out.

Randy stood there for a moment. He wondered what she meant. What just happened.  
He was confused. He still lingered on the same question; "_Why did she come back?_"

* * * * * *

News spread quickly like water, more like _poison_ really as phone calls and text messages bombarded a few Superstars and Divas, all asking one question.

"_Is Ivy really back?_"

Smackdown and a few ECW Superstars who knew her even called in to chat with her as well as the Divas who got to nkow her before she left. They greeted her heartily and made her feel more welcome than usual.  
Ivy's return to the WWE Universe spread through blogs and forums, a few fans who still remembered her welcomed her with open arms while a few who strongly held _loyalty_ to retired Divas had looked away from it.

It wasn't even a day back at St. Louis, and Samantha had already asked Randy if it was true. And yes, of course Samantha knew who and the story of _Allison Laine Mahoney_, it was all Bob had ever talked about during their visits.  
"You know, Bob said he and Elaine are visiting tonight."  
Randy was half as interested, his mind wandered elsewhere as he sat on the sofa with his eyes on the television, and _unfortunately_, happened to have been showing reruns of past RAW shows. _Worst_, when **she** was in the reruns too.  
**Her** reappearance troubled him so much that by six o'clock in the evening, his Parents arrived on cue.  
"_The Ex-Mrs Orton_, huh?" Bob quoted at the title that Allie was burdened to carry when she disappeared. "Now that she's back, she's just plain ol' _Ivy_ from _Indianapolis, Indiana._"  
"There's nothing wong with that." Randy spoke up, his Father hadn't helped with comforting his mind as all he ever talked about was **her** - _it turned out that many years after he found out_ - his very own Father had already _approved_ of **her** way before they divorced, and it seemed it still was all his Father wanted in a Daughter-in-law.

When Samantha and his Mother left the room and into the kitchen _just after dinner_, his Father coughed out a chuckle, a rather dry one that squeezed its way out as he said, "Managing to get a _second_ wife tells me there's always a time for _second_ chances. Why not use it on Allie?"  
The younger male rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned forward, his elbows balanced firmly against the table as he stared down at the wood it was made of.

He and Allie had gone through _a lot_ since they met in High School, they dated when he was a **Senior** and she was a **Sophomore** which was rarely seen back in those days. But those two were instantly connected the moment they met.  
As Allie explained on the day of her return that she reminded him of their _foolish decision_ at Las Vegas, the thought about it had him shake his head as he came to it as _unplanned_ in a more mature perspective... Well he with his age he imagined himself to see it through the eyes of his Father when he found out about it.  
The thought just had him looking up to his curious-looking Father who said, "Randy, I may have _disapproved_ before, but I later grew to appreciate her efforts to be accepted." Bob looked over towards the kitchen door behind Randy, he took a peek whether to see if the women were busy with their own thing. Once he was certain, he leaned close to his son and whispered, "To be honest, I pulled a few strings and Vince managed to find her modeling in Europe, he had a talk with her and gave some sense to her until she came back. They said she went to some development facility with a _different_ look that hardly anyone could recognize. She said she was training there until she would regrow all the brown hair back which wasn't a lot."  
"_It was you_?" The younger Orton hissed as he sat up straight, he avoided to cause a commotion as he replied in a whisper, "What are you trying to do? I'm married to Samantha now, and there is _no way_ I would welcome her back so _heartily_ as you." A grunt followed as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "Allie left, why would I open my arms to a woman who _pathetically_ ran away from everything that she had."  
"I should say that _you make a good point_, but-" Bob reached into his pocket as his head turned once more towards the doorway to the kitchen, he made sure once again that no one was around before he exposed to Randy a glossy rectangular paper with a date clearly printed at the back in black ink. "-I think you should have a look at his," He continued, "I've never seen my son as happy as I've ever seen in this photo."

It marked _November 10, 2000_

Bob slowly turned it around when he was certain that no one was around, the rectangular item revealeda younger Randy Orton who wore a goofy smile that showed to have been what Bob said, _his happiest_, while he was dressed in just a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt, his arms were wrapped around a green eyed younger woman. _She_ wore a smile at the same level of happiness as he had in the photograph, she was as casual too. She had only worn a white top beneath a High School Football jacket and a short skirt.  
They both held their left hand out. Around their ring finger was the gold band that were pretty much _identical_.

_That_ photograph was what exposed their marriage to Bob in the first place when he took a trip to their loft back in _'02_.

It was that photograph that told Randy the whole story in a quick glance.  
He was reminded so quickly why he never wanted to see her again. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she was to stay.

**Allison Laine Mahoney** was the one woman who left a scar on him that he suffered with for _years_.


	2. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I appreciate the three reviews, I'm sorry it's late and I know there were typos and grammar mistakes last chapter, please excuse them as they would appear in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

_Remembrance_

_She_ has returned a month ago.  
_Her_ presence seemed more awkward at work for him as he could always catch her gaze when wandering passed her in the hallways of the arena **or** as they were suddenly rehearsing and shooting vignettes together. Marking her one month return, the RAW wrestlers celebrated at a VIP room in a Club located somewhere in Los Angeles just before their road trip to do _more_ house shows for the rest of the week.  
To his dismay, he was _forced_ to attend.

Drunk Superstars, and wasted Divas all around.  
Midnight struck not too long after and the party room had died down, Randy wasn't as drunk as the other men, he was sober enough to remember where to go to get his jacket and leave the front door while trying to resist to take another drink in request of a few of his co-workers.  
What actually struck him to be **odd** was the fact that _she_ wasn't around.

"_Did you have fun_?"

Randy's head turned as his breath was exhaled quite heavily, he lazily zipped his jacket halfway up and furrowed his brows at the sight of _her_, outside **intoxicated**. She was dressed for the occasion too, rather revealing in a knee length blue dress that curved at each hump on her body matched with black boots that were given early that evening by a Diva as a _welcome back present_. She still had a bottle in her grasp with a small amount of liquid slurred about inside. She struggled to make her way to him, let alone keep her balance as she wobbled left and right. "You are still a **grumpy** man," She spoke in a mutter as she poked him in the chest before she fell over onto her bottom. She released a laugh followed by a groan and a cuss.  
"_You_ are still a wreck," Randy responded with a grunt, he stared down at her and sighed, he knew that his instincts were directly telling him that he wasn't going to just leave her there. With another _heavy_ sigh that escaped with such force, the male bent over and tugged onto her arm, she stared at him with confusion before he lifted her from the concrete floor and tossed her over his shoulder without another word.

He just wanted to growl her for her _stupid_ actions, people have said that she'd always been found partying, her phone was always off at night and when friends called her at her loft - no one answered. Somehow he got involved, there were a few of _her_ friends that were his as well, and somehow they always assumed to contact _him_ before anyone else.  
Like he would know where she was.  
Allie was no longer under his over-protective care, and at that rate, he was feeling rather _unsure_ that what he was doing then may affect him later on.  
He knew it would.

When they _finally_ managed to call a taxi, Randy had sat away from her as another elderly man shared a ride with them, he made sure _she_ was sitting still and was keeping to herself as he avoided to stare at her at all cost. But the problem was, _she wouldn't keep her mouth shut.  
_The male sneaked peeks at the elder man who stared quite fondly towards Allie as she continued to explain of her life _before_, and how she moved to Europe and when she returned **everything** wasn't how she left it. She even managed to explain _why_ she colored her hair and confessed that on a daily basis that she wore **blue** contact lenses to cover the shame of her green eyes.

"I haven't spoken to my Parents since I got back," Allie's voice slurred as the taxi stopped, she looked about and suddenly opened the door. Randy watched her before he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, he was ready to pay the driver but the elder man placed his large yet _wrinkled_ hands atop Randy's and shook his head.  
"There is no need," The elder man spoke, the wrinkles on his face folded as he curved his lips at either side and showed a _smile_. Well that was what the wrestler thought he saw. "I enjoyed the company of your _friend_, she seems so upset about something that I should suggest that _you_ could possibly help her for me," The elder man lifted his hand away from Randy and awaited for some reaction from the wrestler, he stared so strongly towards him with the brown eyes hidden away behind the folds of his eye lids. "The smile of a _beautiful woman_ is the best thing a man could ever see," He added before he looked away.  
There was a silence that followed.  
Randy blinked and looked down at his half opened wallet, he caught a glimpse of a picture of him and _Samantha_ back when they visited a professional photography for a portrait, he could hear the man's breathing wheeze in and out through the dotted nose, he stared and closed his wallet fully and tucked it back into his pocket. "_Thanks_," was all he could say before he walked out and followed Allie into the Hotel Lobby, his mind circulated what the man said as he found it to be true.  
"_Randy_," She called from the front of the elevator, the silver doors flung open as she walked in and waved for him to rush. All he did was stare. "_Hurry up!_" She placed her arms flat against the sides to stop it from closing, but as he grew closer to her, her cheeks began to glisten and the make up from her eyes had drizzled down a crooked line from each corner.  
When he reached her, there was something _different_. Her face hadn't been sweating, but what flowed down her eyes were salty drops of water that smeared her make up.  
He watched her as she stood still and stared only towards the floor, her eyes shadowed by the fringe of her hair as he heard a whimper.

"_Randy_..."

Randy never expected it to happen.  
But after the 40th floor of where his room was, he found himself carrying a tearful Allie as she smothered herself against his shoulder and her arms flung around his neck. She had been apologizing for quite awhile after she collapsed on the elevator floor, she had cried the whole time as he made his way to his hotel room.

Their eyes connected when he lay her on his bed.  
The _chemistry_ that people spoke about was there, in a jolt of _invisible_ lightning that crossed between them before she looked away and closed her eyes as tears continued to flow.

He remembered a lot of things as he watched her curve into a ball on top of his bed, he situated himself just opposite the bed as he watched.  
That's all he did.  
All he could do at that time.  
He couldn't do anything. But he was reminded of what had happened between them before.

There was a time _before_ that the same thing had happened to her, causing her to fall to a wreck.  
**That** moment he saw a woman crying because _she was lost_.  
**Back then** he saw a woman who cried because _she had a miscarriage_.

"_Allie_..."

* * * * * *

The next evening,  
Everyone in RAW was sane, they were sober and all were acting how they did as they reached Ohio just a few hours before show time.  
Randy Orton was constantly on guard, his blue eyes scanned the sudden transition between the people he saw at the club _before_ and the people who stood before him at _that_ moment. Allie was the same case, he watched her actions carefully as she laughed with a few Divas and constantly talked about a few things with Superstars. Rather _confused_, he looked away from the whole situation as he hid away in his locker room, his eyes fell only to the picture in the wallet.

He and _Samantha_.  
Nearing **two years** of marriage.  
A picture of them in a professional portrait manner had him think worst at the idea he saw that the smile he wore then was _far_ too **different** to the one that he wore on the night he took _Allie_ as his wife many years ago, he could see the difference so clearly and it bothered him.

"Randy Orton, are you _in here-_"

The male closed his wallet and tossed it into his bag as he stood up as quick as he could, the door flung open after three knocks and there _she_ stood. Her green eyes stared directly at him as they widened and she looked away, there was a small length of silence as he stared down and found himself only to be in the briefs he wore for the show.

"_What do you want_?"

Her eyes returned to him, they showed such an intrigued stare as he could feel himself shiver as her gaze fell up and down at his exposed self. He could feel that what she saw then was what she wasn't able to _get_ as he was tied to another woman, it was _bad_ for him as he suddenly had thoughts that he didn't want slither into the back of his mind as she stood opposite him in only her short wrestling tights and a loose shirt that belonged to John Cena.  
_It was tempting_.  
He shook his head and asked once more, "What do you want?"  
"So you _did_ get new tattoos, that's nice," She smiled as she nibbled on her lower lip and closed the door behind her, she walked calmly over to him as the shirt slithered down one of her shoulder from the large size, it was clear she was wearing nothing but a black and white striped bra beneath the loose clothing. It caused him to lick his lips and watch carefully as she approached him, her fingers tapped onto the different patterns on his arm but landed only at a location where his "USMC" tattoo was once found before he hid it from the world after his release from the United States Marine Corps. Her cold touch caused another shiver as her eyes remained to stare so calmly up at his blue eyes.  
They were staring so cautiously at each other, yet questions crossed over to one another and things seemed to have heated up the room.  
Randy looked away first.  
"Well then, I guess they all mean something, huh?" Allie cleared her throat and her touch slithered from his skin as she moved towards his bag, where he last saw his wallet glimmering under the dim lighting of the room. "I find it hard to believe that you actually placed a dove on your arm," She sounded like she was mocking him as she reached into his bag and opened the black wallet that held _that_ picture. She stared at it for a while, there was no movements or sounds coming from her as she froze on the spot.  
He wanted to do something.  
But she tossed the wallet back into the bag and looked over her shoulder towards him. "You're happy now, I guess _that's_ what it means?"  
"It's nothing," Randy could barely reply as he sat himself down onto the bench and grasped a few of his things from his bag, he occasionally stole a few glances from Allie before he could add, "What _do you want_?"  
"Stop asking that," She crossed her arms, she had took a seat at the space at the other end of his bag, she had her legs crossed and John Cena's shirt had drooped down her shoulder, low enough for him to catch a glimpse of the actual black and white striped bra. "I know you were listening to the conversation last night at the taxi," She sighed. "And I don't want any _pity_ from **you**, Randy, I know you wouldn't want to give me any, but I'm here to ask you if you could just _forget it_."  
He cocked an eyebrow. "_Forget it_?" He repeated. "You ask me to _forget_ something that made quite a mock out of you? Seriously," He stood up and stared down at her with a frown. "You made a **fool** of yourself last night, that party was a _stupid_ idea and clearly you haven't noticed, **I am not going to come back to a wreck**."  
"A _wreck_?" She frowned. "I **know** that I'm a _wreck_, but no one asked you to come back, Randy." She stood up and pushed him to the side for her to pass. She walked towards the door in mere stomps, her boots collided so aggressively against the concrete as she stopped to exhale. "I thought you wouldn't, but judging by the way you _looked_ at me as well as how you _treated_ me last night. I guess your feelings are far more **obvious** than the lie you surround yourself in."  
"I surround myself with nothing more than what _I've earned_ to get." He growled towards her.  
"Really?" Allie glanced over at him as her grasp reached the knob of the door. "Because clearly, your Parents still surround themselves with the idea that _I'm still Mrs. Orton_." She shook her head and walked out.

Allie's return really _wasn't_ a coincidence.  
She returned on the day she was claimed to be **his** wife, it bothered him more when he found his _Father_ had slithered his way back into his life. He wasn't sure how he would react when Samantha would suddenly go insecure over the fact his ex-wife was always around, but somehow he _wanted_ Allie to be.

Randy shook his head and reached back into his bag for his green shirt, but as he tugged onto it, something dropped onto the floor and glistened as it rolled in a circle before colliding with his foot.  
He stared confusingly at it.  
A gold ring with a clear engraved message on it, it was visible enough for him to notice it **wasn't** his wedding ring that he wore when he was out of the ring and headed home to his '_darling_' wife, Samantha.  
It's message also included the date.

_'10/11/2000 - I love you. -Allie'_

After eight years, it still survived.  
After eight years, he still had it.

That was _his_ ring.

Randy threw it aggressively back into his bag and walked out with a frown.

How did it get in there?

* * * * * *

Days passed.  
Nights slowly lingered.  
RAW ended their house shows on a Friday evening.  
By the end of it all, Randy was still trapped in an airport as he sat impatiently in the departure lobby. His flight was delayed. Coincidentally, _hers_ was too, but she was in another departure lobby on the other side of the airport as she was headed elsewhere.

"_Allie_," He mumbled as he stared so blankly at the gold ring trapped between his fingers as he eyed it, his left hand grasped a phone that pressed tightly against his left ear as he leaned back and muttered, "We need to talk."  
"_About what_?" Allie's voice could be heard on the other line, her tone so agitated after she purposely ignored him after their conversation nights before.  
"Just meet me outside," Randy instructed, he wasn't sure what he had planned but something about the way they stared at each other in his locker room had flickered something within him, what made matters worst was that _the ring_ was what caused different dreams and flashbacks haunt him throughout the nights in the hotel room. Lacking sleep, he **had** to sort it out before it drove him _insane_.  
"_What the hell for_?" She growled.  
"Just meet me outside, cancel your flight too." He added before he hung up, he stared blankly at the wallpaper of his phone before he tucked it into his pocket and stood up. The ring slid into his finger as he grasped his bags and began to walk towards the counter for a cancellation of his own flight.

What was he planning to do?  
_She's_ clearly driven him insane already.

Randy waited outside, his lips pursed against each other as they dried up from the sun, his eyes looked around as he stared down at his hands.  
Allie hadn't turned up.  
He had already waited half an hour.

"_What the hell is so bloody important that I had to cancel a flight home? Seriously, the line was a fucking nuisance!_"

Everything stopped the moment he heard the rant from behind.  
Well, that was until he turned around and _foolishly_ planted his dry lips against the moist, pouted lips that belonged to _her_.  
There was about a three minute pass before he felt a sting and a red mark formed on the side of his face, his eyes narrowed as he turned back to face her as she shook her head and her watery eyes explained more than what he had thought could've happened.  
"_Randy,_" She sniffed, "You're married, what the hell are you thinking!?" She covered her mouth and stared at him with confusion.  
But his response was a mere rub of his face and stared back at her while releasing a heavy exhale.  
"_Randy_!" She called to him.  
He grasped one of her hands and placed what he grasped onto her palm and stepped back, he only stared and remained quiet as he knew he no longer had any _other words_ to say to the woman who ripped him apart.  
"What is this for?"  
"Would you stop asking questions?" Randy hissed. "I married _Samantha_, yes, but clearly she hasn't filled the correct shoes to stop me from throwing that away." He explained himself with a clear force from his throat, he was uncomfortable talking to her about _anything from their past_.  
"What has this got to do anything with **me**?" Allie stared up at him as she grasped his hand and placed the ring back into his grasp. "I have my own." She sighed. "I could **never** throw it away after knowing how much it meant to me."  
Randy's blue eyes burned into her green eyes, he continued to feel the heat from within his empty body. "_You're_ the cancer that won't go away, and I need to **deal** with it."  
"If you want me to go," She blinked, "Then _I'll_ go!" She shook her head and turned around. But something in him caused him to reach forth and stopped her in her steps to walk away, he spun her around very quickly, his hands grasped her shoulders and his lips planted once more onto the soft touch of her lips.

It was hard for him to resist.  
He had held it in for a **month** already.  
Make that _two years_.  
That _stupid_ ring was the continuation of the photograph that had led old memories fly back into his life and reignited the flame that burned him inside.

It was breaking the vows he made for Samantha.

But his vows forever stuck with Allie.

Randy wasn't thinking!  
Yet as he said before: "_He couldn't handle himself if she were to stay_."


	3. New Mrs Orton

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I appreciate the reviews guys, and for those who added this in their favorites lists as well as their alerts. I hope you enjoy! Please review!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

_New "Mrs Orton"  
_

Samantha _Orton_. Being an _Orton _became a big jump for her.  
But what was worst about being the **wife **to an _Orton_ was that she had to put up with the obstacles placed deliberately onto her by her husband.  
Yet in that case, Samantha had to face the difficult role of being the second wife to Randy. And she grew more and more cautious about her husband's behavior after the return of his ex-wife, she had noticed him change as he began to act so _distant _towards her, and all of a sudden, it turned more into a growing suspicion when he would arrive home late from work.  
It was more upsetting when she and Randy were invited to a _Christmas Season Dinner _with the Orton family, and Randy wasn't even there to be with her at such a time. So she turned up on her own with close friends and the extended family of the Ortons' began to arrive one by one and she was left to stare so awkwardly at the sudden unexpected vibe she got the moment after she greeted the guests, she mainly received it when she sat on the couch and remained quiet as the music and voices over powered the silence of her own mind.

_Elaine Orton_ was the rather busy person of the night, she wandered about tending to guests and never really had time to turn towards Samantha. Yet when _Meredith Mahoney_, Elaine's best friend, arrived at exactly eight o'clock in the evening along with her husband _Arthur_, everything just plummeted down hill for dear Samantha, her mind had wandered further from reality as she could hear only the name of her husband and his first wife being mentioned all about in the lounge. When it started to get crowded at one room of the house, she had decided to move to another location which she could hear the topic grow to unanswered questions that began to search for the whereabouts of certain people of Randy's past.  
It hurt for Samantha to hear it being talked about during such a festive evening, but she couldn't help but want to eavesdrop in a few conversations not too far from where she decided to allocate herself throughout parts of the evening. She was curious. Yet it she failed when she began to make a commotion and the conversation would quickly change to another thing while she sighed in defeat.

What became worst was that _Randy _wasn't home yet, he was still at work and his reason remained to be "just work".

"So _your _the **new **Mrs Orton?" Meredith Mahoney, who_ used to be _Randy's ex-Mother-in-Law, had approached her just before dinner, she made sure that there were a lot of people around to hear their conversation just in case she was verbally attacked by the Mother of her husband's first wife. It made it seem more awkward when she looked the older woman in her brown eyes, she saw such a _sad _woman_, _and she yet she managed to notice that the woman also had a few familiar features that she passed onto her daughter. "Don't worry, it's a joke." Meredith and Elaine expressed a small laugh between one another. "Oh, by the way, I am Meredith, and _you _must be the Samantha that Elaine mentioned that _mended a broken boy_."  
"Nice to meet you." Samantha replied with a soft smile, she didn't want to be rude or anything as Elaine was watching the whole time, it was as though she was being judged by her Mother-in-Law during the time she shook Meredith's hand.  
"Where is Randall?" Meredith looked around as she questioned with the rim of the glass pressed against her lower lip, she had avoided eye contact from then onwards, but she remained to make sure her questions were appointed to Samantha whether it was all right or not. "He shouldn't leave his young wife here, _waiting_." She cleared her throat as she tilted the glass and she began to drink the cocktail. Meredith was a rich woman. Samantha saw it. Visible through the jewelery that was wrapped around her neck and wrists, the way Meredith spoke was different compared to any other woman she had spoken to. So _formal _which caused more uneasiness.  
All Samantha could do was stare.  
Elaine, on the other hand, had cleared her throat and answered on behalf of the silent Samantha. "Oh, he's at work, he will be here soon. He told me not too long ago."  
"Do you know if my _daughter_ is coming tonight?" The woman brushed her fingers across her forehead as she placed the half empty glass onto a shelf at the side, there was a clear sad tone that changed the atmosphere of the whole conversation as Samantha noticed Meredith turn towards her quite briefly as though she was stealing a glimpse before she turned back towards Elaine and added, "I have seen her modeling photographs from Europe. The _blond, blue eyed_ persona she developed has me seeing a completely **different **woman who I call my daughter." She sighed once more. "I would, well, _hope_ that she would enter through those doors."

Samantha looked at the door. She was _**current** Mrs Orton_.  
And for some random thought at the back of her mind. She hoped Allison wouldn't walk through those brown wooden doors.

* * * * * *

Three hours earlier,  
A few Divas and Superstars were asked to go to Standford, CT, for a couple of Christmas Season shots in the studio, it was a week before Christmas and the company had wanted to make sure that things were set to be posted onto the website. Unfortunately for Randy, he was chosen via an online poll to be one of the ten Superstars to be matched up with ten Divas, but he wasn't matched with Allie. He wasn't matched with anyone as his persona had other Divas looking passed him and, instead, posed with other Divas.

While Allie, on the other hand, had kept a smile on her face as she was announced to have a shoot with Adam Copeland, known to everyone as Edge.

"You know Allie, when you're under a mistletoe, there is always one rule-"  
"-_Adam_." She responded as they stood opposite a white screen and sat alongside one another on the decorated ground, they were in fake snow as Allie had held an empty box that was brightly wrapped and a bow at the top. It made a small commotion between Allie and Adam when he took out a mistletoe in the middle of the shoot, _and to Randy's discomfort_, he watched her give Adam a small peck on the lips which was captured as soon as their lips touched. The organizer had told them that they were paired because they began a brief on-screen affair before she left in 2006, and it wasn't one of the favored pairings as it wasn't shown as often, but throughout their on-screen segments, they always had scenes where their time to kiss was disrupted because of the fact Randy disapproved of it at that time. Yet when they divorce, and Adam revealed a mistletoe, Allie wasn't afraid to pucker up.  
Well, it was only for work. And it was only for that time too.  
"Edge and Ivy weren't the _perfect_ couple that everyone wanted," The Photographer joked, her had chuckled behind the lenses as Allie pushed herself up and added, "Because everyone just wants me to be theirs that they are jealous that Edge rounded me up in his arms."  
"Good one," Adam teased as he tossed the mistletoe towards the Photographer and asked, "Does he deserve a kiss too?"  
Allie looked down at Adam, made a sour face before she playfully pushed his face away and shook her head. "The mistletoe idea only works once!" She smiled as she dusted the fake snow from the red skirt and tapped her black boots on the ground briefly before she stared back at Adam.

Everyone saw that Allie and Adam had chemistry, though not as much as _she and Randy_, but enough for people to think twice whether to leave them alone or not as they would playfully flirt without them knowing or people catch them tease one another like some new teenage couples.  
It was quite hard to miss such youthful spirits.

Yet Randy had been so disturbed by it. It was something he had always seen when the on-screen pairing was scripted and he had already wanted them gone the moment he saw them giggling through the hallways together. His solo heel-based photo shoot had shown how much he _lacked_ in the spirit of Christmas.  
Though by the end of it all, he checked his cellphone and found multiple messages that asked the same question - _about his whereabouts_ - and voice messages from either his wife, Samantha, or his Mother.

"_Hey Randall_."

Randy looked over his shoulder as he tucked his phone away, he had slammed the boot of a rented car shut as he turned himself to face a rather joyful Allie.

"_Are you alright_?"

He only stared down before she shook her head and made a _tsk _noise from her mouth, she had her arms crossed as she was wrapped in a warm blue jacket that he recognized was a gift that he bought her when they ventured to the mountains of Canada. He didn't say anything about it, but he managed to look away from it and asked, "What do you want? Are you done kissing Adam for the evening or are you leaving to go to his hotel?"  
A laugh escaped her lips. "Oh my, are you telling me that you're feeling a bit jealous?"  
"I'm just imagining how much of a _whore _you looked-" By the time he was ready to finish, his face had felt a sudden sting as his head turned a bit to the side and a mark implanted itself on the side of his face. There was a heavy breathing that could be heard in front of him as he heard Allie begin to say, "Quite hypocritical of you, I mean you're the _man-whore _with all those photos with **Stacy Kiebler**." Allie was envious of Stacy back in the day, though Stacy was older and Randy wasn't attracted to her, Allie had always made scenarios that affected her moods on a nightly basis of their house shows. And to Randy's surprise, she still had the jealousy inside of her. "I came to tell you that I **won't** be attending that party your Parents _kindly _invited me to. But I am certain that your dear _Samantha _would be there too." Allie grunted as she turned away the moment Randy's head turned back to face her direction. "How long?"  
"What are you talking about?" Randy grunted as he avoided to touch the side of his face. He didn't want to show that her slaps still managed to hurt as he remembered.  
"How long have you and Samantha been married?"  
"Are you growing _jealous _again?"  
Allie fell silent and began to turn around and push her hands into her gloves, her eyes weren't going anywhere near Randy's gaze as she stared at the empty parking lot.

The sun was setting within minutes and she merely stared in awe as she stared amazed at the spread of the orange across the sky.

Allie's mind was all around the fact she _hasn't _moved as far and fast as Randy's.  
Yet when she was ready to fade from reality. Randy quickly brought her back and asked, "What does it matter to you anyway?"  
"It matters because _I asked_." She rudely responded as she crossed her arms and sighed. There was no way she wanted to turn to face Randy, even when she had a slight yearning to, she just remained to stare away to avoid such an awkward interaction.  
"A year and a half." He replied with a smirk that followed after, he had wanted to make sure she had reacted the way he wanted before he responded to her question.  
"You are quite _loyal, _huh?" Allie sarcastically spoke.  
"Aren't you a bit hypocritical?" Randy responded with an equal amount of sarcasm.

She actually wanted to look at him. She just wanted to see him one more time before she left for a month from work for a holiday overseas, she planned to go to Europe once again to fetch the rest of her belongings so she would fully live in America once more.

"What we did a week or _two _ago," Randy brought it up, well the incident in the airport when they canceled their flights, and he had the sudden hope that she would turn to face him. He wanted to see her green eyes, they were beautiful and no matter how much he looked away from it to forget, he just couldn't. **Couldn't**. He was arrogantly placing the subject on the spot in order for their tension to be cleared away - though they were actually feeling. "It was-"  
"-Ok! _Ok_!" Allie turned to face him as he wanted, she had her eyes straight up at him as she pulled her gloves off her hand and stared at her wrist. She looked at her watch. Her _invisible watch_. "Aren't you a bit late now?"  
"Late for what?"  
"Your wife? Would you care to tell me about her?"  
"No, why don't you go see her yourself?"  
"I don't want to, Randy." She shook her head. "It's so fucking awkward!"  
"Well then I'll wait."

Randy was a stubborn asshole. Whatever he wanted he always got because of the fact he either earned it or frced his way to get it.  
In that case it was for Allie to turn up at the party.  
But Allie could've left awhile ago. The problem was, she didn't. She actually _would've _if she didn't have second thoughts.

* * * * * *

Just an hour passed since Samantha had entertained Meredith and Elaine, but she had been _forced _to encounter Arthur Mahoney when Bob called her over.  
"Such a rude boy," Arthur spoke, he sounded the same as his wife - so formal and wore such rich textured clothing - but when she walked into the conversation, the topic in the conversation had been all about Randy Orton still not being in the party and his Father hadn't stopped complaining about it for a whole hour to his friend. Arthur actually didn't sound quite as interested though. "After what happened in Las Vegas, I look at Allison with confusion as now I no longer agree with the terms with the choices she made to wrestle as well as runaway." He cleared his throat as he flowed the subject back to his daughter. "I have never heard from her since her arrival, such a shame."

Samantha took a sip of her water. She didn't drink any alcohol and decided not to do so after her Doctor check up a week earlier. She stared at Arthur with curiosity when the conversation swept on to being about Allie. There was her opportunity and there was never a time in that evening that something like that happened.  
She wanted to asked about Allie and her _relationship _with Randy. It was going to be a painful conversation but there was a chance she couldn't actually miss.  
If it was gone, her chance was gone. Her loss really.  
Looking at Arthur, she noticed that the man **wasn't **_fond_ of her husband, and even Bob probably noticed by the tone Arthur spoke when Randy returned to the conversation. The look of _dislike_ would always be shared between them whenever they made eye contact between one another, it was more funny for Samantha to see close friends give each other the glare when the topic of their children came across.  
Samantha watched Bob brush his white hair from the top of his forehead before she cleared her throat, the awkward state made it hard for her to open her mouth and readied to unblock the words croaked in the middle of her throat. She drank the water once more and parted her dry lips.  
The opportunity was there.  
She was ready to take it. Or _so she thought_.

"Tell me, what is it that you are partiularly _curious_ about in this conversation... More like **debate** between two elder men?" Arthur interrupted her. There as a long silence before she noticed tthat both the men had stared and made her the center of the attention of the conversation, they were both watching as they stood in a rather curious position to force her answer as we wll as shake a small glass about in their hands. Arthur was a thinner man that Bob, but he wasn't as frangile and he looked rather willing to continue his years. His eyes were also green, they were like Allie's but rather darker and blank as though there was nothing more to read about him in his eyes.  
"Artie," Bob interrupted the silence, he looked over to Arthur and shook his head. Samantha was actually surprised Bob called the rich man with an _informal_ nickname. "She shouldn't hear anything more about the past, _any of it _really considering she and Randy are more happier than ever and I would say that **very soon **they will be loving Parents."

"_Loving Parents_ to who?"

Everyone's conversations silenced, it died down immediately when their eyes shifted towards the doorway.

"_What's going on here_?"

Clearly a bad time to reveal a surprise.  
Samantha knew and felt it was. Though she had no choice. So she cleared her throat, placed her glass of water upon the nearest table and stepped away from Bob and Arthur, her eyes were set so clearly ahead into the blue orbs that reflected such a cold feeling. It caused her to shiver.

"Randy, I'm pregnant."

The announcement caused gasps. Smiles and claps were shared before it once again died down. They stared towards the shocked Orton, his eyes widened as he fell silent.

"_Pregnant _huh?"

Behind Randy was a woman. She was beautiful, her brown hair waved and flowed over her shoulders and just in front of her. She was fair skinned with sparkling green eyes that no one could miss on her oval face, it was a breath taking site. Though Samantha knew exactly who **she** was.  
Everyone actually knew her too.

Her hands clasped together as a fake smile spread across her cherry lips. "_I guess a congratulations are in order_." She sounded like she was pleased but clearly she wasn't. She stared around for a bit before she shook her head and excused herself without anyone saying another word, the door slammed and the silence continued to spread before Bob stepped forward and lifted his glass to the air. "Uh, congratulations to my boy!" He cheered. "Welcome home son!"

Alcohol and laughter spread throughout the night, but they weren't enough for Randy to stop thinking about Samantha's pregnancy.  
He was confused.  
Sure, he **wanted** a family, he should've been pleased. But his chest ached as deep down he wanted a family with _Allie_ - who was now out of the picture.

'_I knew it was wrong for me to turn up!_'  
That was the last time Allie contacted him for the rest of the year.


	4. Milestones

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _:) Thank you so much guys. I'm surprised there are 3 reviews from authors whose stories I quite admire.. They know who they are, haha, I wouldn't have thought this would take anyone's fancy. Forgive my fail grammar and spelling at times. I'm thinking of making a One Shot. Message me for any ideas on which WWE Superstar... Thank you once more!  
Enjoy. Please review~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

_Milestones  
_

2009 arrived weeks after.  
Randy Orton was back to work as well as everyone else after spending time at home and being with the ones they _love. _"Love", such a word that he's heard for far too long and has begun to doubt its existence in the marriage he has been in for the passed years with Samantha. And her being pregnant had caused a stir as he was certain there were things out of the ordinary with the sudden announcement - one being that he's certain to have used protection at all cause with her as he was still unsure whether starting a family with her would've been a far move.  
But after three weeks back at work, Randy has been left _snobbed_ and _unspoken_ to by Allie since she returned from Europe.  
Though On-Screen they spoke as often as they could as their roles were intertwined _purposely_ by a writer who has been a fan for quite some time, yet Off-Screen they were simply looking passed each other as though neither of them existed... Well _she_ stared passed him as though nothing really happened between them...

"_Three weeks, Allie_."

Yes, those three weeks were a horror to him, well it was simply empty with no text messages or phone calls from her since she left to Europe for the rest of 2008 and extended to the point where she returned to work. Everyone greeted her, they spoke so commonly to her and she was always found with either John, Adam or Melina, ocassionally Layla but no one else.  
Still no word from her after the end of the night of a house show. She looked away from him after she asked _John_ if she could hitch a ride with them to the hotel, it wasn't that she wanted to be around Randy, it was that she had no ride and she didn't expect Randy to have already asked John for a ride.  
Throughout the time in the car she fell asleep, looking as calm and collected as she could possibly be.  
All Randy did was observe. _Observe_ the radiant beauty of the woman who was hurt when she walked in at a surprise. He didn't believe it to have been a purposeful way to hurt her, it was a coincidence and nothing more than guilt bothered him after that night. He found that Samantha had already been _two months_ along, _maybe three_, but his fake appreciation had caused a stir up in the marriage in which caused him to leave his own house to stay at his Parents' to stay away from the conflict. It was also a way for him to think of ways to **apologize **to Allie.

"Randy, I don't probably say this as commonly as I should," Allie finally spoke to him after he began to ask questions and nag her to speak to him in the hallway of the hotel. It wasn't his intention to really follow her to her floor of the hotel, but after John insisted he aided the tired Diva to her room, he found it to be a way for him to finally explain what had happened and speak to her as proper as he could without getting pissed off talking about it. Yet, her attitude and pure bitchiness had really taken a step forward and two words were uttered out of her mouth the moment she opened the door. "_Fuck off_."  
He merely rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't **want** to argue anymore - after putting up with Samantha and her hormones - so he took a deep sigh and stared deeply in to hers as the time he had with her may be his last. But when the conversation took off the way it did, it had him shake his head and asked, "What is your problem? I thought we came to terms with it?"  
"No, _no_," She shook her head and stopped him from speaking any further, her brows furrowed yet her eyes remained to be on his at all times. "**You** agreed to those terms, **I** didn't. So why are you suddenly coming to me and asking me to accept something that really hurt me, Randy? You come up here like I can't forget those words, Randy, surprisingly and _shockingly_, I am **still** holding these feelings inside that are for you. As much as I hate to admit this, I thought there was a _chance_." She released a heavy sigh before she turned around and walked into her hotel room, the door remained open as though she had left him to decide whether to enter and continue the conversation or walk away from it all.

That was _his_ decision.

"Allie, I never, _never_, expected Samantha to reveal something like that," Randy opted to walk inside, her luggage dragged inside and placed at one end as he stared around the well decorated room. Allie stood at one side of the room by the mini bar and took out two bottles of beer and stared over at him as though she was telling him to grab the other bottle from her hands and continue talking, but that was the option he didn't decide to take and continued, "All I could ever do now is to stay at my Parents' home till time came I knew what to do."  
"And you expect me to agree? I mean I _didn't _expect something like **that** to turn up considering I went there for _you_." Allie shook her head as she opened the bottles and lazily placed one on the table as she situated herself on the middle of the bed and drank the beer as though it was a way for their conversation to go away, her eyes remained on Randy's after the bottle left the touches of her cherry lips. "**Jordan** was right, when I returned to the hotel from that party, I saw him and we spoke about things and what has happened with us."

_Jordan Smith_. The man who introduced them and the witness to their marriage, and he is close to both sides in which he opted to stay away from it all.

"He tells me that Samantha has begun to ask questions about me," She released a grunt as she gulped down another quarter of the beer. "About what happened and all that jazz. Why I'm back, and come to think of it, Samantha also asked about our _divorce_."  
"And what do you say we do now?" Randy walked over to the table, grasped the beer lazily between his fingers and sat on the sofa beside it, he swirled it about for a few seconds and pressed his lips against it and drank. He wanted it to go away too. Ever since Allie returned, everything has turned downhill for him and he has realized more and more why he fell in love with her. He stared at her more fondly than he ever did towards Samantha.  
"Well... I say we can just drop it, and continue with our lives." She sighed and stood up. She could remember their times together when they traveled, she remembered their passionate nights in the hotel rooms and the pressures that they went through to keep their lives so private. Though at that moment, they were just alone, separated, but more tempted to do more of their past as they could ever be. "I need to know something..." She curved the side of her lips and placed the half empty beer bottle on the table and slid atop of Randy, her legs on either side of him and straddled him as she used to. Her eyes so strongly against him as she bit her lower lip. "... If tables were turned, would you cheat on _me_ to be with _Samantha_?"  
"What do you mean?" Randy stared up, he could feel her breathing not too far from his face as he merely stayed up.  
"_Would you?_"  
"Never." He grunted as he grasped the back of her head and placed his lips so roughly against hers.

Temptation.  
Randy's one weakness.  
Allie's greatest power.

* * * * * *

Their time spent ended far too quickly as Randy suddenly found himself back in his Parents' home. His reason to not go home had caused his Father to growl towards him.  
"_Another idiot, that's what I'll call you!_" His Father was always about family - even when his plan was to reunite his son with his first wife - it was brushed aside the moment Samantha released a confession that she was pregnant. The Orton generation was expanding and Randy didn't want it to which caused more of a conflict within the household.

He stared so blankly at his Father, he had many secrets of his own but nothing compared to being in an affair with his first wife.

"Allison is a **great** woman, but son, you have a _wife_ now and she's pregnant. I've never expected you to act this way about starting a family, I remember when you were with Allison, all you ever spoke about was having your very own family." Bob sighed, his hands ruffling through his white hair and his eyes wandered about trying to avoid facing Randy at all cause. "Son, this **isn't** High School anymore, you and Allie are grown up and I thought you would be mature enough to handle her return." He added as he released a heavy exhale.  
"You know what, Dad, _I slept with Allie_." Randy bluntly confessed without a second thought. "I don't know how many times, so don't ask."

Silence. Bob's breathing was all he could hear. The wheezing and the air being pushed out each nostril as it flared wider.

"I thought I raised you as well as I raised Nathan." Bob cleared his throat, that wasn't what he expected. "When you and Allie filed for divorce, I thought it was the end of that."  
Randy cocked an eyebrow. "What?? Are you saying that _you_ had nothing to do with this?" He stood up with his fist colliding against the wooden table, his teeth gritted against each other as he was put off by the way his Father compared him to his Brother. He grew quite a temper hearing it. "As I remember clearly, at this time last month, **you** freaking told me that **you** pulled strings for Allie to return to RAW, and I'm sure **you** still have the stupid plan in your head because isn't it clear that it's working?" He shook his head and pushed the seat back quite aggressively, his foot collided with the floor as he walked out of the dining room towards the hallway.  
"What is wrong with you?" Bob yelled from the dining room, he could hear the footsteps fade towards the stairs, he could hear his wife calling from the study room asking what had happened and all he could think about was wanting his son to _grow up_ even when Randy continued to show his temper. "Your bloody behavior is back to when I found out you were _married_! Maybe that's why you got dropped from USMC!"

Truthfully, Randy wasn't mad because of his Father.  
The reason he was actually mad was that Allie confessed that she wasn't going to go back to him and wanted to move on, after their night of sexual encounter, Allie turned away and told him that she wanted to be with someone like how he was with Samantha.  
She wanted to be in a relationship.  
Be married.  
That was something _he_ never wanted to hear, because all he wanted was her to be his and _his _alone.

* * * * * *

While all hell went loose in Missouri,  
Allison was sent to New York for a promotional session at the mall and interviews, she was sent to cameo in a few comedy shows and had her schedule given to her after the mall autograph session. She was alone and quite upset after she had a long conversation with Randy about moving on, she wanted to be with someone so she would no longer feel the loneliness she felt in the lonely loft she lived in at Indianapolis, she could still remember it clear in her head the whole time she was in New York. She wanted to be with Randy, but the reality of it was that he was married and she could no longer be anywhere near him since Samantha was officially carrying his baby.  
His son or daughter.  
The child she could never give birth to.  
His chance of being a Father remained with Samantha and Allie no longer wanted to be anywhere near it.

So after a long day, she ended up going home straight after dinner with the Divas and remained quiet throughout the whole time.  
Her eyes fell to the door knob as it twisted before she could even touch it.

"_What the hell_?"

The door opened and her eyes narrowed as she met with pure brown eyes that showed innocence yet more maturity, there was that chemistry that she always saw whenever she made contact with them and her heart just pounded twice as much as normal... Well maybe because it was out of surprise. But her jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"_What's wrong? You finally have nothing to say to me?_"

Allie gulped a bit before she closed her lips and shook her head. Her eyes stared away as she adjusted her bag and brushed passed the person, her hand pressed against her left side atop her racing heart. She inhaled quite faster than usual before she tossed her Louis Vuitton bag onto the sofa and brushed her fingers through her brown hair, her eyes closed as she could hear the door close and the footsteps grew louder at her side.

"_I stopped by just half an hour ago and found that the woman who rented the hotel suite was out with a couple of co-workers_."

She sighed and finally opened her eyes. They were sad and her thoughts were blank as she lazily turned her head to the side and stared at the guest. "Well, I'm certain that there is _another_ reason why you're here. So why are you here?" She asked.  
"You sound just like your ex." They grunted as they wandered towards the sofa and reached towards a brown box, she never noticed it there before, but she watched as they held it against their hands and started to tap against it. "But other than that. I'm wondering if you want to see what's inside this box."  
"What is in there?" She blinked. "**Adam**, I'm actually not in the mood right now, so please?" She sighed as she walked closer to him.

Yes, _Adam Copeland_ was in her hotel room, she had chemistry with him and in the most indecent time to turn up.  
But noticing how he had acted, there were certainly some signs that something had bothered him too and it was something to do with _her_.

"I found these..." He began to speak, his lips curved at either side, but it was fake. Clearly _fake_. He opened the lid of the box and revealed a few scattered photographs of a blond, blue-eyed woman who modelled from France all the way to Switzerland. Though the first person to recognize whom the person was had to be the one who posed in it at the first place - Allie. She peeked at the woman who was photographed in lingerie and bikinis, rolling on the sand or against a wall so seductively and found that her eyes were as fake as the grin on Adam's face.  
That could've been something they had in common.  
_  
Hidden secrets and serious problems._

"Where did you get those from?"

"No, the question here is, why did you come back?" Adam shook his head and placed the box on the side, he walked closer to her like he wanted to seek the answers right then and there. A bad timing though as Allie wasn't in the mood for _anything_. They stared at each other for quite some time, there was the jolt of electricity that shivered down their bodies each time they made eye contact or a touch, but that was clear sexual chemistry, not what Allie and Randy had.  
But as she stared so much at Adam's brown eyes, she saw a reflection of herself being as fake as the woman who dyed her hair blond and covered her pure green eyes with blue to cover the pain she lived through after leaving. She left for a reason. Why did she return?  
It could make_ anyone_ confused on what her intentions were in returning to WWE considering that through the photos and interviews, Allie had the time of her life and the luxury she had to being a model had been better than being a traveling wrestler. She was free to relax everyday and only traveled when she was booked, but when it came to wrestling, she made sure that she wasn't just another pretty face, she was serious about her work and even admired the likes of _Trish Stratus_, _Victoria_ and even _Sable_.  
But that still didn't help her wrecked life.  
Ever since her divorce she turned into a wreck and only one person in the world knew why she left. The one person in the world who ever knew what was said before she ran away.

"You probably had one hell of a modeling career, what made you decide to come back?"

Another lingering silence.

"Allie, we may be close friends _with clear benefits_, but I can't help but notice that you may just be using me too forget** him**. Is that why you returned though? To be with **him**?"  
"I didn't..." She shook her head in denial, it was a partial reason why she could've possibly returned, but it wasn't convincing enough for Adam when her answer had faded to a whisper. "Adam, I was the one who left Randy, why would I come back for him?"

_Bullshit..._

She watched Adam's actions, he had been standing still, his eyes strongly towards hers and his breathing was calm - not what she expected at all. The look in his eyes were disappointment and a lingering pain that had been reflected deep inside of him. He remined to stare at her as his hands reached upwards and placed at either side of her shoulder as she felt his dry lips against her forehead.  
Her eyes closed. Oh, how she wished he wouldn't reveal what she didn't want to hear. Adam was a precious friend to her and she didn't want to hurt him knowing how he felt about her.  
Everyone knew Allie was always for Randy. Even Adam knew that but denied it.

"Allie. I want to tell you something so badly, but I want you to open those eyes to look at me."

She didn't. But she felt his hand slither up her neck and onto her cheeks, his thumb carassing them so softly. Brushing up and down.

"Please look at me. I want to look you in the eyes when I say something like this."

Allie had remained to leave her lips pursed against each other, but her eyes blinked open slowly, she scanned his eyes to see what he wanted to say but there was nothing.

"I know the_ first love_ is the deepest cut in your heart, but I know that the _second_ will forever be a memorable one as they will be the broken heart." Adam weakly smiled. "I mean, Samantha mended Randy, I want to mend yours." He confessed as Allie could feel her eyes water and slither down her cheek and against his thumb. She began to sniffle a bit before she leaned forward, against his chest and cried. There wasn't anymore steps she could take than to take the opportunity that Adam had just given her.

Could he be the stoned footpath that would lead to the perfection of life she imagined?

But truth was, Allie cried because she knew that if she was to continue with Adam. Her unspoken words to Randy could never be expressed, her chances of telling Randy how sorry she was for being stubborn and foolish which caused the two miscarriages of their marriage were gone. And her chances of ever apologizing to him for never compromising her life to start the family they planned were gone.  
She knew that Samantha was Randy's second chance to a perfect life.  
She knew she had to forget and move on, and Adam was there.

"Thank you." She mumbled against his chest as she looked up and leaned forward to press her lips against his. They were dry, hard and thin, they were opposite of Randy's, but when their tongues met there was something different about Adam that made her want to be with him.

Could it have been the taste of her _second chance_?  
Would it be **goodbye** to Randy?


	5. Disappoinments

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _:) Enjoy. Please review~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Disappointments  
_

Rather empty and shallow, a person could easily roam his own home without the disturbance of anyone but the other person who resided with him.  
It also gave the opportunity to think of many possibilities from the things that had already occurred, he wanted to change things back to where it was. But not in the sense that had returned him to quite a miserable person considering _she_ had been with someone else.  
Though he couldn't really complain considering he was already **married** when he had his mini fling.  
Since _she_ left, everything returned to how it was the moment he began his married life with Samantha. Though, in some nights they were together in a quiet home, he would suddenly cause a commotion to see how she reacted towards him and how she handled his behavior in which he would began to compare it to his ex. They were completely two **different** people. His needs were above everything else as all he wanted his wife to do was to grab each side of his face and tell him to "shut up" as well as stare at him quite deeply. It would cool him down as their connection would've proven to be his weakness, but Samantha couldn't do that.

"What is wrong with me?" He questioned himself as he slammed the boot of his rented car and sighed.

He was at work when he noticed his troubled expectations and the ways he would try to find it through his own wife, but it was hard for her to fill the large void inside his chest.  
For his wife to act like his ex was too difficult of a challenge.

"Hey Randy. Can you wait for a minute?"

His gaze turned towards the other end of the car park of where the daughter of his boss had rushed his way, just behind her had been her husband, Paul, otherwise known as _Hunter_ or _Triple H_. Randy watched her run closer as he placed his luggage flat on the concrete floor and fully faced the woman, he cleared his throat upon her arrival and merely looked at her in quite a confusing glance.  
"What I wanted to actually know is," Stephanie breathed, she was a bit tired from all the flying and the juggling of being a Mother herself as well as writing up scripts. "How is _Samantha_?"  
"She's alright, why?" He confusingly responded. How did Samantha get into the topic?  
"Because somehow her hormones verbally attacked _Allie_." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest and grunted, there was a dark glare towards him, well pretty much directly to him. But once he heard _Allie_ in the whole ordeal, it made him shake his head as soon as he could in reaction to what Stephanie mentioned, he continued to shake his head and said, "That's **impossible** considering that Samantha has absolutely _no_ access to any of Allie's details."  
"Well if that's what you think," Paul spoke up once he arrived, he stood along side his wife and wrapped his arm around her in order to keep her from pouncing towards the Viper. "I heard it too." He added. "Because at that time, it was at a house show, and Allie, John and I had been at the catering table when she called him. Let's just say that at the end of the half-hour conversation, Allie had to buy a new phone. That's why her number changed."  
Stephanie released a frustrated grunt. "I have _nothing_ against Samantha, but Allie and I are quite close and considering that this is a personal matter. I think you should just keep your _personal problems away from work!_"  
Randy released a sigh. "What **exactly **did Samantha say to Allie?"  
"She told Allie to '_stay the hell away from Randy_'," Paul stopped his wife from speaking knowing the way she would respond, he had been the one who told Stephanie in the first place since he was one of the two eye witnesses of the incident and the way Allie aggressively left the area without telling anyone about it. Paul was the witness, and to him, Allie was also one of his close friends considering she and his wife had been very close friends for a long time. But suddenly, a chuckle escaped his lips. "I don't mean to laugh, but Samantha's choice of words were **way** off. She even said '_banging Randy_' in one of her long rants. I was sure that Allie hardly said a word."  
"Allie put it on speaker?" Randy wasn't surprised if Allie did.

Though the problem was that his chances with ever having the same interaction he had with Allie before would never return, it somehow gave a disappointment thought towards his own wife because of the whole conflict. Samantha was ruining it and he had no say in it. It was all behind the scenes.

Paul nodded as Stephanie had looked away from the male, her eyes were clearly showing how upset she was towards him and had given him a certain _vibe _that told him to bugger off before she ever mentioned anything offensive in defense of her friend. Though Paul never spoke, the whole area was giving a whole new feeling.  
An **awkward** feeling.  
Randy couldn't blame Stephanie to feel the way she did actually, after all, they already interact **negatively** on screen and with the sudden change of events, it appeared that suddenly their off screen interaction had turned quite the same.  
All because of Allie.

Though speaking of Allie,  
Amongst their sudden silence, a red Mazda had appeared just behind the couple and with a swing of the door, Allie had stepped out with such a troubled expression clear on her face as he was feeling the awkward moment turn to a depressing scene. His feelings towards the situation had faded as compared to _her_, everything was quite deeper and the troubles just continued to repeat through his mind as though he could imagine the exact moment it happened.  
Her ears were plugged with white ear phones as she wandered to the back of the Mazda that had dropped her off at the house show, there was a male inside the car but no one had the opportunity to glance since Allie had slammed her door shut straight after. As each time Randy scanned her, she had lost more and more weight as each time they saw each other had been each day for work and in some occasions, in one car towards another location.

"_Allie_," Stephanie quickly turned towards the woman and call her as she began to walk passed them. Stephanie made sure she stopped the Diva before she got any further and to get her attention which worked as the Diva had looked up quite surprised and took out the ear phones from her ears, she had glanced over to the red Mazda and waved before returning her glance over to the group - mainly Stephanie. "So why are you all here?" She questioned as she began to fiddle with the ear pieces between each of her fingers.  
Randy could see her green eyes glance over Stephanie and scanning towards Paul before stealing a glimpse from him. He wasn't sure if he should speak or not.  
Well, Stephanie pretty much stole the whole conversation. "We're just talking about the show. We just got here too." She spoke to Allie.  
"I see." The Diva replied with a plain tone, she didn't sound too keen to even talk at all. She must've been really affected by what Samantha said to her. Possibly ashamed considering it was on speaker the whole time and a few people who were around possibly heard the truth. "Well I'll see you inside," She cooed and once more glanced over at Randy before she plugged the ear pieces back into her ears and dragged along her luggage.

"_See what I mean!_"

Paul watched as his wife stormed off after the Diva, his eyes closed momentarily as he then reopened them when he faced Randy. He gave a small shake of his head before he tapped Randy's shoulder. "Might not be part of this," He began to speak, "But I suggest that you tell Allie the **truth** while she's around because as you can see, it's affecting her quite badly. _Even when she's **with **someone else_. She was probably devastated when she heard that you were going to be a Father, since she couldn't let you be that role when you two were **together**. Well just you know, that's probably why she wanted to move on in the first place." Paul ended as he lifted the luggages from the ground and walked after his wife, it left Randy to stare blankly ahead at the empty carpark with footsteps merely echoing through the lot as well as his mind.

He had a point though.

Randy had _two _women in his life.  
One was **married **to him. The other was **forever **with him.  
It was _Allie _who gave him nightmares though. _She_ and her green eyes taunted him each time his eyes closed.  
He had to sort it out, and fast.

* * * * *

"Jordan! I need to tell you something, please listen!"

Samantha was left at home once again, her mind twisted and turned as she roamed around the empty house, her hand pressed against her forehead as the other had held the phone pressed firmly against her side. Since Randy left, a lot of things had happened for the two days she was alone, and from the day before, she had felt a bit ill when before she went to bed. Another two days and her husband would be back to find her in a wreck, he probably would've found out what she did to Allie so instead, she braced herself for the other outcome of her guilty actions.  
Her connection with Jordan was stronger than Randy's. They were cousins from her Mother's side and thus the reason Jordan gave her **a lot** of help throughout her relationship with Randy, he told her what had happened with Randy and Allie and how to interact with such a defensive and obsessive man. Pretty much, to sum it up, Samantha owed Jordan a whole lot of favors for giving her the marriage she wanted with the Orton.

"_Whoa, calm down, what happened?_" Jordan's voice yawned and groaned at the other line, his tone didn't sound too keen on talking to Samantha about her problems, lately he's heard enough of it, more because she's turned rather _obsessive_ whenever she saw her husband and his ex interact in live television for work. **Every week**.  
Samantha began to take deep breaths. "Well you know what I did to Allie the moment Randy left for work right?" She reminded her cousin, she had told him first after she realized what she had done. "But this time, I think Randy will leave me for sure."  
"_Did you release another outburst towards Allie **again**?_" He sounded like he took it as a joke as a small chuckle echoed through Samantha's ear, she ended up releasing a small hiss like how Randy had always done to her lately - and well she imagined more of it to come. "No!" Samantha nearly squealed, "This time it's **far** worst. Well this morning," She began to explain, she felt a bit teary as her voice shook throughout her explanation. "This morning. I woke up, I found blood on the blankets, I flicked it off me and found blood on my pants and stained through the mattress. I panicked and threw it all out. Jordan, this morning I had a miscarriage, I don't want to turn up like Allie!"  
"_Turn up like Allie? What do you mean?_" Jordan released a small chuckle as though his questions were a bit out of mockery towards Samantha, there was a silence that flicked through with quite an awkward state for Samantha as she stared nervously at the photo frame upon the small shelf quite opposite her. "_But anyway, I get this funny feeling that you are serious with this whole mess,_" He cleared his throat. "_I have a plan, this perfect moment you and I are waiting for and that's to get rid of Allie for you just like before, it'll be easy now considering you already broke her._" He sounded quite serious too. His tone had sounded devious as well as though he had always planned for that moment to come. "_And maybe this time she will leave **for good**. Randy doesn't deserve Allie, I never understood why she chose him!_"  
Samantha sniffed a bit, her throat cleared as she croaked, "How are you going to do that?"

The moment she questioned, the television had been on at the time, her eyes wandered towards it as it flashed through different images at a time and in the exact time it stopped, her eyes narrowed open as she uttered **one** word in unison of her cousin.

"_Adam_"

* * * * *

After another house show,  
Randy Orton found himself amongst a troubling decision as he remained alone in his hotel room, he sat opposite a coffee table upon a sofa and his eyes stared so strongly above the table.  
One item was his wallet and right beside it were the car keys to the rented vehicle, those items would allow him to drive to Allie's little '_cheer up_' gathering that was organized by Stephanie and Paul, well they supervised the many who were at the local bar.  
The other was his cellphone, it had two uses to it as he had to call in Stephanie that he wasn't able to attend while the other use for it was that he was going to have to call in his _wife_ in order to notify his early return home.  
Ever since he found out that Allie was contacted by Samantha, he felt the awkward vibe echo through the nights that she played the role of valet for both Legacy and his own persona. So she was pretty much around him.

Allie's green eyes bother him so much.  
It was every time they connected that he found himself seeing his past experiences of both _true love_ and _joy_ through one glance, their connection and '_chemistry_' was what everyone had noticed each time and dubbed them as a '_perfect couple_'.

Randy even realized that _second chances_ never came around for him ever since Allie left him, that was the first in two years that he was given another opportunity to turn back the clock and for him to return back to the things he's always wanted.  
In realizing it, he had grasped both the keys and the wallet and walked out without another word. If _anything_ happened between him and Allie that evening, he hadn't looked on to regretting it as all he wanted was to be with her once more and not care about the world and consequences. His mind was all about Allie and **only **_Allie_.  
Through each traffic light that he drove passed, his heart had began to race at a faster pace each time, he hadn't felt that way before... Well ever since they were in Las Vegas and happily married, that was the last he ever felt quite a rush, and for it to return had told him that doing something _out of the ordinary _would cheer Allie up.

"_A woman's smile is the most beautiful scene in the world._"

He quickly turned the car off, he inhaled real deep as he walked out and quite faster than he expected. His feet stomped against the ground one by one as he entered the bar. His eyes wondered about as he searched for the brown waves that belonged to Allie. It took quite a time and suddenly, in the corner of his eyes, he noticed a group of people raise their glasses and cheer.  
A long, slow movement of the time passed.  
His heart stopped beating, it sank so deep into his body and his soul had disappeared in that exact moment.  
He stared as his hopes disappeared along with his needs.

"_Allie_."

"What are you looking at?" Adam had asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Allie, but her eyes had stared back towards the exit of the bar where she was certain there was a _certain someone_ that entered not too long after she parted from the kiss. Her look was of concern. Her face showed no signs of her smile. The purpose of their '_kiss_' was from a dare asked from Stephanie, it was also a way for all of them to notice that Allie had "_moved on_" from the Viper named, Randy Orton.

"Allie, are you okay?"

She stared back at Adam, she blinked only once before she nodded and looked towards the group of people. A weak smile curved on her lips. "Oh, it's nothing..." She whispered as she leaned forth and lifted the bottle of beer and gulped it down, her parched throat was clogged up with words she wanted to say right then and there.

Allie felt that Randy was there. She felt him watch her when her dry lips plastered roughly against Adam's.  
She wanted Randy. But she **had** to move on. She had no choice.  
It hurt her more than it hurt him.


	6. Somethings Happen for a Reason

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _School's been hectic.  
I apologize for the LONG wait. I do apologize for how short it is also.. Please review~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

_Somethings Happen for a Reason  
_

It was evening when Randy Orton turned up at the doors of Allison Mahoney's current boyfriend, Adam Copeland.  
It was eight o'clock when he was arrested for assaulting Adam Copeland by punching him right in the face.  
It was nine o'clock the he was released with bail thanks to Alllison Mahoney, and three minutes after he stepped out from behind bars, the female wrestler slapped him right across the face and screamed at him for his reckless behavior.  
It had been a months since Allison Mahoney moved on from Randy Orton, she had moved to Florida to be closer to her boyfriend, but remained to be in separate houses until she was ready to full commit. Yet two days prior to that event, Randy Orton had finally found out the truth after seeing the couple _kiss _backstage after a RAW house show in Florida, their stay in Florida caused quite a stir as it caused tensions between different Superstars who tried to hold back the Viper.

"I seriously don't know about us anymore, Randy," Allie cried in front of him, they were together the next day after she bailed him out of the police department, her eyes covered in tears as she was confused on how she felt about either men anymore. She stated that she had visited and slept over at Adam's the night she bailed Randy, they argued the next day when Adam commented on why Allie had cared so much for Randy when they are over. Allie took Randy's side and she left Adam's with a tension between their one-month old relationship, she switched off her phone and upon arrival of her Florida apartment, Randy was found in front of the door awaiting for her.  
He apologized at first, but she had slapped him quite hard before she pushed him inside her apartment so the commotion would continue inside, without prying eyes looking for the trouble and trying to solve a problem that had been going since 2006. "I want to be with you, but you know I **can't **because you're going to be a Father and no longer am I allowed to be in the same bed or sharing a kiss with you because I am also in a relationship," She shook her head. "Which I doubt will survive because of what had just happened."  
"You know I did that because of you, if you told me all about this earlier I wouldn't have reacted that way," Randy argued back in his defense.  
"Well why are you so jealous?" Allie debated back, "You told me that you wanted to be a Father in our divorce, and I told you that I couldn't provide you with a son or a daughter that I felt that you and I are better off. You agreed and we finalized it before I left to Europe."  
"Why did you leave to Europe in the first place?"  
"Because I wanted to be away from **you**," She sat on her bed, her face covered by her hands as tears fell down her face and even seeped through her fingers, she shook her head thinking of how wrong and bad that may have sounded for Randy, but it was true. "I wanted to move away because I knew you wouldn't move on and find someone better if you saw me nearly everyday for work, I wanted to start new and wanted you to do the same. But without me being there. Without you having to worry about where I am and get jealous if I had to do something concerning other people." She continued to cry, her words were occasionally muffled out of her mouth, making Randy lean closer to listen, he could hear her words being forced out of her throat and struggled to even say some of them. He became concerned and walked over, fully giving her his full attention, he grasped her wrists gently and tugged her up, his head shook as he stared down in her blood shot green eyes, they reflected against his as he whispered, "Shut up," and pressed his lips onto her as soft and gentle as he could.  
He could feel her tears dampen his nose as their tongues met, the room heated up, his body tingled as he tasted her sweetness through one kiss.

"You need to shut up, Allie," Randy whispered after parting from their kiss, his eyes continued to burn against hers as he added, "I.. **I still love you**."

* * * * *

"Holy crap!"  
"Oh my-"  
"Wow, this happened last week in Florida?"  
"What's this- Crap!"  
"How'd you find this?"  
"I couldn't get into the WWE website, so I went through Google for it and this popped up."  
"**_WWE Superstar and his scandalous affair_**."  
"That's not the worst one. Read that-"  
"-_**Reunited Superstar and Diva. It's an affair and officially captured**_."  
"Click on it."  
"Randy and... _Allie_!?"

Randy walked passed the locker rooms, his eyebrow lifted up as he turned towards the door, his ear closer to the door to hear what was being mumbled inside. Behind that door answered and ended his search for the other Superstars and Divas, but it probably didn't help him find Allie in the end. Hearing his name, his hand quickly grasped a hold of the door knob and opened it, there were the Superstars and a few Divas surrounding a lap top, their eyes all in shock when they caught sight of the Viper and his frown.

"Oh, hey Randy," John stood up, he tried to talk Randy from getting any closer but failed. The Viper's eyes widened, and there was about five snapshots of the kiss and a recording of his confession to Allie just last week, it was located in a blog that also had a photograph and video taken from someone's phone of his assault on Adam. His dignity and what was left of it wasn't officially gone, but he felt a bit of it fade as the recording of his confession was automatically played once the page had completely refreshed.  
"Where did you get all that?" Randy asked in quite a confusion. "Who took that?" He asked with his tone getting aggressive and his face slowly progressed to showing such a scowl face as he was certainly really angry at that moment. "How... How did you all get that?" He asked his final question before he heard his name being called from behind him.  
Everyone looked over, Randy turned and looked over.  
There stood Vince McMahon clearing his throat, his face showed how disappointed he was as he asked, "What are you doing here, Randy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are suspended until _next week_ for the assault, and I would have thought Allison told you about the suspension, because she is too."  
"Allie is suspended?" Randy narrowed his eyes. "She was not involved in the assault, so why is she suspended?"  
Vince shook his head. "Allie confessed that she asked you to do it, and she is suspended until further notice." He explained before he bid everyone farewell and he turned towards the other direction, walking away and everyone in that room all stared at Randy with shocked expressions. Though it was John who shook his head and frowned. "I thought you would have known better," The fellow wrestler commented. "I seriously thought you had more common sense than that, I mean that picture was okay, but actually _attacking_ Adam was far too much," He sighed and brushed passed the Viper. "I would think you would've taken the blame not Allie."  
Everyone in that room remained quiet as they walked passed Randy with either an apologetic look or an apologetic gesture as well as apologetic words.

Pretty soon the room was empty, Randy furrowed his brows and balled his hands to a fist, he released a grunt before he turned and punched the nearest locker and walked out with red knuckles. He shook his head from his shame and as soon as he walked out of the stadium, his phone rang and he was greeted by a very angry Samantha, his 'pregnant' wife left behind in Missouri.

At the exact same time as he assaulted Adam.  
Randy arrived in Florida, his luggage was tossed at the boot of the car in which caused him to drive quite in haste to Allie's place, he had been through streets and tried to see things because of the rain. When he arrived at her place, she wasn't home and the neighbor had stated that she ran off after '_a blond fellow came over and they argued about something to do with infidelity or somewhat, then Allie ran away and the blond fellow was left shaking his head and I saw both of them had blood shot eyes from tears_'_._ Randy wasn't sure what the neighbor was talking about at first, it was until he found himself by the beach and his eyes squinted to see the sight that he realized what had really happened in the apartment had been all his fault.  
He parked at the side and ran out of his car, he was getting more soaked and the clothes on his body were sticking onto him which formed the shape of his torso, his head looked left and right as the rain grew heavier. His voice wouldn't come out of his lips as the roar of the waves were far too loud. Everything was slightly blurry, and once he turned his head to the side, he saw what he was looking for just sitting on the sand curled to a ball.

"Allie," Randy called as he ran towards her, he slowed his pace once he stood behind her. She was soaked, more soaked than he was and it seemed she had been there for more than half an hour, she was sniffling and continued to cry as her face was buried in her arms as she curled to a ball, her arms leaning against her knees as she muttered for him to go away.  
"I won't go, Allie, you know why I'm here."  
"I'm suspended, Randy," She whispered as she looked up, her eyes were slightly swollen and red, but it wasn't clear if she was still crying as her face was soaked, part of her brown hair stuck to her face and her clothing pretty much formed her body. She was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket and a yellow dress beneath it, her feet buried beneath the wet sand as she finally looked up to look at him. She looked pale, she looked like she cried for quite a long time and it seemed it was reasons he knew that he had caused. "I don't think it would matter if you and I got back together," She pushed herself to her feet, she dusted her bottom and yet continued to look him in the eyes with such a concern look. "I want to go back to Europe, I had a luxurious life there and my life was so normal," She explained. "You want to know why I left, Randy? You really want to know?"  
Randy reached for her face, his fingers brushed the wet strands off her face, he caressed her skin and watched as her eyes closed. "You know, I moved on because I always thought you never felt the same as I did, and I thought you found someone new. Jordan didn't want me to complain every time I got drunk, John thought it was time I actually did," The Viper sighed, he leaned in and placed his lips against her forehead, his eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her and held her tight as he finally heard her cry. "Allie, it really didn't matter if you and I had a baby, I never thought about it since all I wanted was _you_ and only you."  
"I can't take it anymore," She screamed against his chest, she took a step back and pushed him away, her head shook left and right as she finally yelled, "Jordan told me that I was pushing you back, he told me that you were ready to move on knowing that I couldn't get pregnant unless I quit from WWE. And I never would, and he told me you were telling him that you wanted to be with someone who _can_ start a family."  
The Wrestler furrowed. His eyes closed as he looked up, the rain kissing his face as he then rose his hand and covered his face. "You believed the son-of-a-bitch?" He mumbled beneath his hands, he wiped his face as he looked back at Allie and growled. "Why would you believe that bastard? Allie, you knew he had feelings for you, and he was always a jerk to me because you ended up being with _me_." Randy explained, he knew Jordan's motives, hence the reasons he no longer kept in contact with him ever since Allie returned. He then grasped Allie's hand and placed a photograph right in the middle, it wasn't soaked as it was laminated and it was a pocket sized photo. He beckoned to it and said, "I want you to look at that, I keep that with me _everyday_, hoping you would come back and tell me what I did wrong."  
"You did nothing wrong," She sighed as she stared down to her hand, her eyes burning into the image that had little drops of water dripping down the side, she unfold her fingers and saw the picture of her wedding day, her arms wrapped around Randy with the MGM hotel at the background in Las Vegas, her face so full of joy as did Randy's as they were holding each other in each other's arms, their lips were pressed against one another into a laughing kiss. She held her breath and closed her eyes, she released a whimper before she felt Randy's warm hands placed on her right side of her face, her eyes remained closed as she soon felt his lips once more.

That time it was much too precious to be pulled away.

At nine o'clock that evening.  
Allie and Randy were caught kissing each other in the rain, wrapping their arms tightly around each other as a picture floated down to the sand.

"_I want you back, Allie, I'll do anything._"

* * * * *

That same time.  
Adam furrowed his brows. There was a video recorded from a phone that was sent to him from an anonymous number, he sat on his sofa in the lounge of his home. His phone thrown to the other end of the sofa as he turned away, his fingers brushed through his hair as he muttered, "What are you planning to do?"  
On the other side of the sofa was Jordan Smith, his cousin, Samantha collapsed from the sight of the video and was placed into the spare room. Jordan had a smile curved to his lips, he shook his head and leaned back with the phone in his grasp, there was a lot of things that happened in a day.

"_We're going to officially break the duo up for **good**_."


	7. Spilled Secrets all in a Day

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to the WWE franchise except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _For those who read a message from me, I take it back, I'm not going to delete this or stopping it.  
I guess I felt generous and a string of ideas popped into my head. But forgive me for this crap one though, This was the actual draft to this chapter and I never really checked if it made sense.  
Andt the thing is, I'm getting a new story up soon, if you liked this one then please check out the other one. Thanks :D  
Hint: CM Punk/OC  
Just a fact: I'm a BIG fan of both Randy Orton and Edge.  
Cheerios~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

_Spilled Secrets all in a Day  
_

Since his confession towards Allie for her to return to him, they have been seeing each other in secrecy while Allie officially sold her Florida home and moved back to Indianapolis where she originally lived since her return from Europe. Randy would return home there instead of going back to Samantha after he found her never at home when he called, so when asked where he was, he would begin to lie about his whereabouts and pretty soon Samantha's voice was only heard in the voice inbox of his cell phone. Their schedules were the same so they stayed together for more than those spare days when they were off from work and would relive memories that they once shared and no one knew about it, there were times where they were nearly exposed but found ways to turn things around and seem like nothing happened.  
Both their lives revolved around secrecy.

But something bad always happened when something good just arrived.

At work,  
Randy was wandering through the hallways, he had a half-empty bottle of water at hand and his bag dragged along behind him, he had a cheesy grin on his face like he always carried when he was married and working with Allie years back. Randy was suspiciously joyful at certain times and there were moments with his coworkers where he would suddenly zone out and think of elsewhere. As he walked further into the arena, he walked into his locker room which was shared with Ted and Cody, but they had already left to the catering table, and he was left alone. The Viper slithered in and tossed his bag into the space of his locker, he took a seat onto the bench and took out his cell phone which he quickly began to press buttons.  
"_Hey there, Randy_," A familiar voice came from ahead, the door croaked and slammed shut as he noticed a shadow just a few steps ahead of him. Randy lifted his head up and the water bottle rolled out of his hands and over towards the figure, of whom had stopped the bottle by picking it up with their feminine fingers.  
Their eyes met.  
"W-What are you doing here?" The male stuttered as he tucked his phone away and stood up, looking down at the female and added, "You aren't fit to be here? You're pregnant, Sam."

Samantha.  
She stood there with a dress that flowed down and covered the fake bump that represented her baby bump, she still hadn't told Randy about losing the baby and he had grown more curious with the fact that she hasn't informed him about anything and had received no medical bills, but that was soon lacking because he was hardly at home.

"I came to see how you were, I haven't seen you in a week now," The female wrapped her arms around her husband's torso, her head against his chest as she released a long relieving sigh. She and Randy had spent a week together when he was suspended, they were bonding, but he was more distant when Jordan began to live with them after he _burned down_ his house. Well that was their plan to tell the man, which he even believed. "I missed you, Randy, why won't you come home anymore?" She asked with a pleading tone. "Come home so we can go see the baby." She added as she lifted her head from his chest and she looked up at him with eyes that showed nothing more than desperation for his love.  
Randy shook his head, he grasped her arm and pushed her slightly back, his head shook as he asked, "Why are you really here, Sam?"  
Samantha took a step back further, she unwrapped her arms from Randy and she felt her eyes slowly water when she realized that tables were turned. She heard from John that when Allie returned, Randy had uttered out the very same words with the same level of unpleasantness that showed his lack of devotion towards the opposite end, and it was Samantha who received the cold words from the Orton. Bob warned her before she arrived that Randy had changed, and that things were not the same when Allie came back.  
And there was something Allie had kept a secret that Bob found out not too long ago.

"Randy, there's something you need to know about that _Allison Mahoney_," Samantha frowned. "Your Father told me this, and it's time I tell you."

Apparently Allie was never going to open up to anyone about her secret, well not opening up to _Randy_ about her secret. Her parents were - apparently - informed as well as the Ortons, it was only Randy who was left out of the picture and there was no chance in her life she would ever tell him as she left behind a few of her secrets of which she took a few of her day offs to go back and revisit them, but still, she left Europe to return back to Randy.  
And what Samantha told him was something he would've never expected, that day, Allie was expected to arrive late as she had to go visit the Doctor to get her shoulders checked after nearly dislocating them from her match with Beth Phoenix, she was really inconsiderate about others that day because she felt like the whole world weighed their problems on her and that was the last thought she had before feeling the pressure on her shoulder. She sat there on the benches by the catering table, Melina was alongside her with a small smile on her face trying to cheer up the injured spirit that both knew had faded.

"Look, Allie, we can't keep this secret any longer," Well Melina didn't really know, but she was really implying on the fact Allie and Randy were visibly heading back to the same road. "And I don't think you would want to know this but..." The woman looked around before she leaned closer to Allie, her eyes burning into the green orbs that looked really upset. "... _Samantha is here_," She added, but there was no reaction from the other Diva, she just sat there with a lingering sigh, there was no doubt any other co-worker can see how depressed Allie had gotten since the incident involving her exes. Melina was the one who felt upset with Allie's situation the most, she and the other Divas even tried throwing a party for Allie, but the atmosphere was too dark to even dance to. It became more and more awkward when the Diva hardly spoke nowadays.  
"I don't know what to do anymore... I just want to go back to Europe, my life is there," Allie finally opened her lips, words flowed out, but they weren't the ones that Melina had hoped to hear. "What am I even doing here, Melina?" She turned towards her friend. "I don't see myself pursuing this dream, well I _didn't_, I became someone that followed Randy to becoming a wrestler just to be with him." Water slowly formed and drizzled down her face, they were slow and visible, but she didn't cry like she had hoped to, the water that drizzled down her face were the frustration she had throughout the weeks that passed since her suspension ended. "_I still love him_, and I can't even tell him the one thing I want to."  
"Which is what?"  
Allie stared deep into Melina's eyes and shook her head before turning away.  
She couldn't even tell one of her best friends. How could she tell Randy?  
She wiped the water from her face and stood up, her eyes looked ahead at the event staff member who called her to get ready, she was on in five minutes, and the Doctor told her to be careful when lifting people or landing on her injured area. However, her match was against _Beth Phoenix_ again, and Allie's finisher involved tossing herself off the turnbuckle and landing on the injured area of her body onto the opponent.  
"Look, whatever it is, I just want you to be careful," Melina stood up and wrapped her arms around Allie, she hugged her tight as though she was worried that she would lose Allie. "I don't care if you'll tell me your problem or not, but the fact that you know I'm here for you, then I want you to know to be careful when messing around with Randy. We've seen what happened when you left, we don't want to see it happen again," She whispered before taking a step back and releasing a sigh. "Just smile for me, Allie, then I'll know that you heard me correctly."  
"Thanks," Allie _did_ smile, but it faded when she caught glimpse of the one man who was able to control her life. She shook her head and quickly headed out onto the ramp.

Everything was fine throughout the night, Allie performed well, but had to get bandages on her shoulder to make sure that it wouldn't dislocate, she had to rest too, even when she made in ring appearances to annoy the hell out of other Superstars.

But what bothered her was the trip home.

Everyone was gone, Allie was one of the few who stayed behind to do some autographs and photos, she sat on one of the steps just outside the arena while waiting for the car ride to arrive. She called and asked John if she could stay hitch a ride, and he just left not too long ago to get the car.

"_Allie_, why didn't you tell me?"

Allie looked up, her eyes narrowed as she pushed herself to her feet from the shock, she became a bit defensive in the process. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yelled. "You could really give someone a heart attack," She managed to add before she adjusted herself and stood opposite _him_. "I heard Samantha was here today, and I thought you'd already left with her," She glanced up at the man, they were eye to eye beneath one of the lighting of the stadium, it was like they were on stage and the lights isolated them to make them stand out over everything else, like _something_ bad was going to happen or be said. "Randy, I can't pretend I'm happy anymore."  
"I know what you're hiding," Randy furrowed his brows, his eyes were hidden in the shadows as he turned to the side to make sure his eyes were no longer in contact with hers. He shook his head and sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Who told you?" She took a step back. "Did your Father tell you?"  
"You told him, and not me? Who else knows?"  
Allie looked away. Rather sad that he found it out from someone else. "Your Parents and mine," She released a sigh. "They knew when I came back to see you the year after I left, you were married and I didn't know what to do, so I visited your Parents then mine. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to say it, and I didn't want to wreck your happy life," She held in her tears as she spoke, her eyes closed as she felt her chest tighten, she could hear Randy's breathing knowing that he was probably very angry at that moment, she even heard him ask why she returned without even a hello to which she replied, "Because I saw you smiling again."  
Randy's fists clenched, he released his hold on his bags and turned around, taking a step away from her and blocking her from seeing his face. He didn't want her to see that his eyes were slightly red, he was angry and yet devastated to find out the way he had. "I heard it from Samantha," He grunted. "Hearing it from her made me realize more and more that you and I are doing this one the sideline when I'm really married to someone else. This is _hell_, Allie, I didn't fucking think she would tell me something like that," Randy shook his head again.  
"Well to make it easier for you," She sat back down on one of the steps, her elbows balanced on her thighs as he hands covered her face while she looked down, there was nothing wrong with keeping a secret, but one that she knew Randy wanted to know for about two years prior to that day... Well that was the risk she took to keep it hidden. "I'm leaving Randy, I'm going back to being what I was in Europe, my life is there. I don't want to be a wrestler anymore, I only became a wrestler knowing that it would bring me closer to you, hence the reason I married at such a young age in the first place," Allie's voice became shaky, she felt her tears flow down her eyes as she closed them. "I took all those risk for you, you know why? Because I loved you, well I still _do_, no matter how much I try to move on, my heart just won't let me."

Was it a way to say goodbye?

The Viper looked over his shoulder, Allie sat there crying again.  
"You always cry," He muttered as he walked over to her, he aided her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, she had continued to cry on his chest. "Why do you always cry, Allie? Even in High School, you cried because I told you I wanted to be a Marine, you cried because I told you that I would be gone for a while," He began to reminisce. "Don't even think I forgot the day you cried when we got married, Allie," He shook his head and pulled away from the embrace, he grasped her shoulders gently knowing her injury and forced her to look at him. "For once, can you stop crying?"  
She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I told you, I'm not cut out to be a wrestler," She commented which caused her to slightly smile. "But I really am going..."  
"Why is it really important to go back?"  
"You know why..." She sighed as she looked up at him, her hands placed softly on each side of his face, caressing his skin with her thumbs. "Some day, you should come visit, it's worth the ticket there," She suggested. "Then I'll show you what you have been missing out for two years," She added before both of them initiated to lean in and kiss, but was interrupted with a clear of the throat from the side. Allie looked down and stepped away from Randy, she turned towards the left and saw John with a shake of his head and told them to get a room before he beckoned towards the car. Randy nodded and looked back at Allie, they made eye contact before he asked, "Are you going to tell me the real story when we get back to the hotel?"  
Allie stared at him with a worried look. "Will you get angry at me again?"  
"A secret like this is something rather unforgivable knowing that it was one of the solutions..." Randy lifted his luggage. "I'll be angry, but if you tell me_ all of it_, then I'll see what happens."  
"To tell you the truth, I want to tell you, but it's so hard," Allie shook her head. "But you know what, I'll say it now."  
"But that's personal, you want people to hear it?" Randy implied about the arena staff who cleaned up the place, and the guards around them, there were also some bystanders too.  
"Don't you want it to be out?"  
"Yes, I want people to know, but it's going to fuck up my reputation."  
"Do you want to still be married to Samantha? Is that why?" She crossed her arms.  
Randy frowned. "You know exactly what I want," He growled.  
"Then what are you afraid of?" Allie hissed back, she was equally reacting the way Randy was, their sentimental moment had already left and slowly progressed into an argument. "Look, I'm going to start telling people because I won't be here anymore after I do, I don't suffer consequences only you do. So sort out your marriage before this mouth begins to open!"  
The man growled, he began to walk away from her towards the boot of the car, but Allie followed right behind him. They became silent, but they were aggressive when they threw their luggage at the back of the rented car.  
In frustration, Allie turned around and gave Randy an ultimatum. "Randy, you have to either pick Samantha or **me**, not both. If you don't then I'll really move to Europe and leave you again, you'll never see me and our **son** ever. My flight is in three weeks and i'm not renewing my contract which expires in two weeks. I came back for you, I can't wait for you anymore, Randy, I just to want to continue my life..."

Randy furrowed his brow. He wanted to leave Samantha, but she was pregnant and he, at least, wants to be respectful and owes her his presence until the birth of the supposed child, yet he loves Allie and wants nothing more than to be with her and the supposed son she left in Europe. One word entered his mind.

_Fuck..._


	8. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I just felt generous so I updated earlier than I expected :D  
Besides, I got a burst of ideas. And I know this chapter will actually conflict with what actually happened in real life, so I must tell you now, this chapter has NO relevance to actual real life events during 2009, there may be some that I have taken in, however, they are not ALL connected. I think you guys would've already figured that out right?  
Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Bubblyjayy! I sort of tweaked your idea.  
Please give some more ideas, because this story is ending in about three to four chapters unless you guys want something revealed or something to happen, because I love twisties - like you may have noticed last chapter. Just keep sending some messages or reviews with ideas!  
I'm planning to write some one-shot or two-shot of stories too. Would you read 'em if I did?  
Review please~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

_Reality Check  
_

_Wow_...

Allie leaving the wrestling world was announced the following week after the events that took place between her and Randy. The WWE fans were told through the feud between Paul and Randy while they promoted their match in the upcoming pay-per-view that Sunday in Sacramento, CA. It was _Triple H_ who gave an ultimatum to the Viper for him to stop what he was doing to the McMahons or else there would be no way for him to save his officially-turned tweener valet, _Ivy_, from being forced out of WWE thanks to Triple H's connections.  
The fans reacted by booing the babyface at first which then followed by telling Randy that he sucks after he appeared like he didn't care one bit, and the announcers table were in shock that they pretty much fell quiet throughout the dispute in the ring before the official main event started that evening. The audience were all chanting as Randy was clearly set to win that match with just a few minutes away for it to end, Triple H was found on the ground and Randy preparing to perform the RKO, and then _Allie_ had stepped out and distracted Randy of which caused him to _lose_ the match - ending it with a perfect Pedigree and an unexpected pin with a fast count to three. But that distraction had actually broken kayfabe as Allie wasn't scheduled to make an appearance after Paul announced her hinted departure, Randy never saw that coming and he was actually distracted when he caught sight of her as he was already told to come out as the winner of the match of which was overturned by a planned screwjob between _Ivy, Vince_ and _Triple H_ - a vignette which starred those three was revealed through the big screen right after the match - and the purpose was to cause more tension between the main feud and slowly push Allie away from the storyline so her departure wasn't at a crucial time of the angle, and she was left to focus on her feud and settling it with Beth Phoenix that weekend at The Bash.  
Her final appearance being on the RAW episode the day after.

"What the hell, Paul! I thought I was going to _fucking_ win!"

Randy was confused and rather angry with the sudden change of events as he quickly approached the man after they went off air and were backstage, he wanted to throw a massive tantrum, but Allie turned up just in time and explained, "Well, we knew very well how you would react if we told you to lose because of the reason of my departure," She released a sigh and walked closer to both men and continued, "At least I'm slowly getting pushed from _your_ business to my personal problem with my storyline. Isn't it obvious? My match with Beth is going to be my last and it'll be settled through a Hair versus Career as advertised, and everyone knows how that will end..."  
Paul had interrupted her while she spoke, he grasped a hold of the towel given to him and wiped the sweat from his face before he spoke, "Look, just calm down, Randy, there's no reason to be angry, everyone was told about Allie leaving before we started going live, and I have a huge feeling you were told first," Paul shook his head as he wrapped the white towel he held on earlier around his neck, his eyes concentrated on Randy while he added, "We'll settle this at the Bash, you know that, and I would probably expect you to say your goodbyes before the end of that day."  
"Don't get involved with this, Paul," The male frowned, he walked closer to Allie, grasped her arm and gently tugged her to the closest locker room and shutting the door behind him. A loud grunt escaped his lips as he frowned, closed his eyes and released his hold on her. "Allie, you don't know how hard it is."  
"_Hard_? It's just another show."

Yeah, _only a show_, yet if only that was all real. Everything scripted and happening quite perfectly as it is, everyone knowing what to do and when to do them, knowing the outcome of their lives and what things would happen in the future.  
But that wasn't right.  
Reality was something everyone realized would happen at the end of a long day of taping, and the future was something one would actually have to discover themselves without having to worry about the negative outcome.

"Allie, you asked me last week to decide between you and Samantha," Randy began as he walked further away from her, his hand rising and his fingers massaged his temple. "But before that, after two years, well going three, you've been hiding a son from me... I don't think you understand that hiding something like that is something far worst than a divorce."  
"As I recall, you told me children didn't matter as long as you _had_ me!"  
"We **wouldn't** be fucking divorced if you told me!"  
"I only knew after two months in England!" Allie yelled back, their voices were getting higher and there was certainly a commotion happening if someone was to walk pass and overhear two grown adults yelling at each other, worst if they found out that they were a divorced couple and one of them was married with a 'pregnant' wife.  
"Look, I was five months pregnant after two months in England," She released a small sigh as she walked closer to him, she grasped his hand and pulled it away from his face so he could turn his head and look at her in the eyes. "Randy, that means during that night at the Christmas party, also _two_ months before our divorce finalized, when we made that wish under that shooting star, it came true," She explained as she let go of his hand. "I will understand if you choose Samantha."  
The male shook his head and kissed her out of the blue, his hand slithered from the side of her face down her neck and shoulders, his hand eventually arrived at her waist as he tugged her closer to him and their body pressed tight against one another. A moan escaped from Allie's lips once Randy's lips left hers and traveled down her jaw line and her neck to a spot he remembered to have been her weakness.  
"I only want you," The man lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapped around his bare torso as he walked and pressed her between him and the wall, his lips continued to further themselves down before Allie stopped him. She grasped his head. Both of them breathing heavily as she forced him to look at her, their eyes reconnected and sparks were vicious at that heated moment.  
"Is this real, or is this to forget the topic?"  
He shook his head and claimed her lips again. But she pulled away once again causing him to release a frustrated grunt. "What is it, Allie?"  
"I can't do this if you don't mean it, I don't bring up my hopes for stupid reasons," She slightly groaned as Randy had continued to tease her while she nagged.  
"I'll tell Sam tonight."  
Allie pushed Randy off of her and she landed on her own two feet, her brows slightly furrowed as she straightened up her shirt and fixed her hair, she looked back at the man opposite of her. No words were spoken before Allie turned the knob of the door and she was out of there, Randy was left clenching his fist and slamming it against the wall in utter frustration.

The next day at St. Louis, Missouri;  
Samantha Orton was prancing back and forth, her husband was arriving that evening and there was no change with her belly. She gained weight for the fake pregnancy, she kept adding more padding onto the fake baby bump, and she wasn't able to handle anymore as she would supposedly be giving birth anytime at that month as calculated by everyone who wasn't in on her act. Her cousin, Jordan, had left her to handle her husband on her own as he went to Indianapolis so he could accompany Adam in his confrontation with one Allison Mahoney, where the news of the departure was taken badly by the blond superstar.  
"If I was certainly able to rewind time, I would have told Randy before all this! I wouldn't be living the guilt that I'm feeling at this exact moment, I'm nervous, Jordan, and I'm sure he's smart enough to know that I'm supposedly giving birth this month!" She screamed through the phone, she had watery eyes and her hand had rubbed around the back of her neck. Samantha took a seat and pressed the phone tighter against her ear as she added, "Jordan, he's coming home soon and there's nothing I can do about it when he will figure out everything, I'll cry knowing how devastated he will be."

"_Look Sam, we're sorting out Allie here, if Adam can't do that, I'll tell her the crazy truth and she'll **hate** Randy and leave you guys alone. Doesn't matter if you're not pregnant, because that husband of yours will be _ devastated _when she will start ignoring him, giving us time to find a baby that was born on the day he isn't home and you're supposedly giving birth,_" Jordan explained of his plan, he and Adam had just arrived opposite the door of Allie's home, Adam had started to knock as Jordan bid his farewell from his cousin and hung up straight after the doorknob shook about and the door then croaked open.

"_Allie..-_"

Wrong.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Randy Orton had been the one who opened the door.  
The two men quickly glared towards one another, no one spoke at first, but it was Adam who furrowed his brows and clenched his fist to iniate a counter-punch from one he suffered a month back. However, Jordan reacted and pulled the superstar away just in time for the Viper to prepare a punch.

"What the heck is going on here?"

Allie appeared not long after, Randy's attempt of a punch had missed Jordan, but was tackled by Adam as a small fight occured outside. The female narrowed her eyes and panicked as she ran to both men to try part them from one another while Jordan watched through a camera lens, capturing the fight with his cellphone. Allie had tugged and pushed Randy away from Adam, she wasn't strong enough to part either one of them that she eventually screamed for them to stop of which they both did and looked at her with aggressive expressions spread across their faces.  
"Pathetic," She screamed as she shook her head. "You guys are both immature and _really_ **not** worth my fucking time!" A frustrated Diva turned around and saw Jordan, the camera right in front of her face, and she grasped a hold of it and stopped the recording. She held the phone tight as she felt the phone vibrate between her fingers, Samantha Orton's name spread across the screen and she answered.  
Allie didn't speak.  
However, Samantha did.

"_I'm too guilty, I'm not handling this very well, Randy told me that he couldn't be with Allie anymore! But he's not home yet, he told me he should be home soon so he could call Allie and tell her they're ending right in front of me_," She paused, not knowing that she had been put on speaker by Allie. "_He loves me, we are leaving for a holiday in Hawaii next week, but I'm too scared, too scared to tell him that I'm-_"

The female has closed her eyes, it was a replay to when Samantha threatened her a few months back, and she could still remember what the woman said to her. It was similar to what had been said that day, pretty much embarrassing her once more.  
The phone was pressed against her ear when Samantha had confessed a dirty secret, the speaker was off the exact moment she said it, and only Allie heard those horrible words.  
"_Jordan? Are you there? Speak-_"  
"Sorry Sam, this isn't Jordan, it's Allie," The female released a grunt before she dropped the phone to the ground and stepped on it really hard, similar to what she did to her own when she last spoke to Samantha.  
"Allie," Randy interrupted, but Adam turned around and punched the man straight on the face out of the blue before he walked over to Allie, grasped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You didn't deserve that, that bastard doesn't deserve you at all, and if you don't see it, then you need to get a reality check because that son of a bitch is fucking with your mind! He's married, he loves his wife and only using you as a sideline squeeze-"  
Adam never finished talking.  
Randy had stood up and tackled Adam into Jordan, they all crashes onto the ground as Randy began to attack Adam with all his might.  
Allie remained speechless.

Had Randy been playing with her mind all this time?  
Was their time together really a lie?  
Is she just the _sideline squeeze_?  
Did she return to just be played?

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" Allie ran and kicked Randy off of Adam, she aided the blond up before she swung her arm back and slapped him right across the face with her eyes covered with the water of her tears. "You know what, Randy, I dont care whether what Samantha said was true, but go home and fucking check that woman's stomach, you deserve to check what the hell the 'love of your life' has actually been doing to you," She rose her hand and wiped her face, her body turned and she ran back into her home, slamming the door behind her and reassured it was lock.  
Allie just couldn't wait to get back to Italy, couldn't wait to get away from it all.

Meanwhile, Randy had frowned and stared down at Jordan, he wanted to inflict pain on both Jordan and Adam, but instead he dialled a number, the phone pressed against his ear as he heard a voice at the other end.

"_You're not pregnant, are you?_"

**Reality**, a pain in the ass.


	9. Series of Events

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _It's going to sound like a filler, you don't have to read.  
Review please~  
_

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

_Series of Events_

* * *

Allie Mahoney

"Just for more days until _The Bash_. Are you ready to say goodbye?"

She sat opposite her Parents, they told her since day one of her wrestling career that they would prefer to be oblivious of the sport, however, they will support her for whatever reason and decision making she does throughout her life - _no matter how much they disapproved_.  
Allie was packed, her home was empty as most of her things were already sold and some taken to her Parents' home knowing they would want it. Her clothes were also in boxes while her things for _The Bash_ and _RAW_ were in her luggage. Her home had officially been sold to _Randy Orton_, thus the actual reason he followed her that day to sign off the deed as well as make his final payment, he told her that the reason he bought it off her was for the hopes she would return back to the U.S.  
Stupid reason though.  
Well, her Parents actually didn't think so. In fact, they paid half of it when they found out Randy had bought it off, they gave the title of ownership to Randy though, but fully supported the whole idea.

"Mother, Father, you don't know how badly I feel right now, but all I can say is _I'm sorry_..."

Meredith Mahoney sat there, her eyes narrowed as she turned towards her husband, Arthur, and they stared at each other with confusion before they turned back towards their youngest child out of two, they loved Allie as she was the youngest and the only daughter, however, they love their oldest the very same. Arthur had leaned forward and grasped a hold of Allie's hand, his hand patting on top of hers as he asked, "What for?"  
Allie looked away, she refused to accept their forgiving nature in times like that. "For neglecting the both of you the whole time I was back here in the States," She shook her head and sighed. "I should've known better than that, you raised me well and you both deserved better."  
"Oh, well, we knew you would," Meredith spoke up, her posh accent had appeared. "We've known since Bob Orton randomly called and visited us, asking your whereabouts and where you may have possibly left our Grandson, and then he followed it up with an explanation of the situation between Randall and his wife, _Samantha_," She sounded rather normal with the whole explanation as though everything was normal and the way Allie would react would be as though nothing ever happened. "We managed to help and pulled some strings, don't you think that all the things that have happened while you were here was a bit too _coincidental_?"  
Allie fell speechless.  
"My dearest girl," Arthur cleared his throat and smiled. "Look how much we've done to make you realize our intentions, though we never expected the pregnancy, I have pushed things through as though nothing happened and everything continued as they were."  
"Was... Was A-Adam a part of this?" Allie stuttered to ask.  
"Bob knew he had feelings for you, and he managed to deal with that man as he grew to be a part of it too. We didn't expect-" Her Father paused. "Well we didn't expect Randall to react the way he did. Yet, did you not figure out how he got that box of photographs when he visited you in New York that evening?"

The Mahoneys' were all normal.

Except Allie.  
She pulled her hand away and stood up, stepping far from both her Parents, her head shaking as she felt rather disappointed.

"You were all treating us like chess pieces and playing a game of chess with our lives!"

Not the way her Parents actually wanted her to react.

"I thought I would remain feeling guilty about all this, but now I see how it was played, I feel more disappointed each time the both of you tell me things I don't think I was suppose to hear. I feel rather _betrayed_ by the desperation for my return here, and _that_ forced me to leave my son with Aunt Marietta in Italy!"

Meredith stood up, her arm flung back and swooped passed Allie, her hand had collided with Allie's cheek as she slapped her daughter across the face. "You don't understand," She hissed at her daughter. "The main reason we decided to go along with the plans with Bob _was_ because of our Grandson!" She exclaimed. "Both your Father and I had accepted to aid Bob to find you in order fr you to reconnect yourself with Randall so that the boy could grow up _with_ a Father-!"  
"-_Meredith_-"  
"-**No**, Arthur, it's time Allison sees that she didn't just _agree to come back_ to help Bob, it was clearly because she remained hopeful for the same reason," Meredith pressed her fingers against her forehead, her eyes closed as she added, "Even an idiotic person _could see_ that your love for Randal is visible through that son of yours."

It was true.  
Allie could've easily gotten rid of the baby once she found out she was pregnant through an abortion, or at least give the child to a proper home if she didn't love the Father.

"I've got _four more days_..."

Four more days until she hears his final answer.  
Five more days until she'll say her final farewell.  
Six more days until she would catch her plane to Italy.  
Seven more days until she's reunited with her son, and her life would resume as it was - forgetting all that has happened throughout her months back in the U.S as well as _Randy Orton_.

_The countdown continues_...

* * *

Randy Orton

Two days after finding out of his wife's fake pregnancy and desperate intentions, he returned home with a few pieces of paper and a lawyer backing him up stating that he wants nothing more from Samantha than a _divorce_. That was the second time he divorced, and there was no running from it.  
Both signatures were on the paper, he could remember his first divorced and was reminded so constantly of when he found old photographs of his first marriage, and he was sure that his Parents probably heard about the divorce before he could even explain the situation, because at three o'clock in the afternoon that very day, Samantha had left, and his _Father_ was at the door with a frown upon his face, a bag and a box.

"Are you okay, son?"

Randy never spoke, instead he slammed the door once his Father entered, he locked it and walked back into the lounge area and sat on the sofa with a blank stare at the television screen. He was speechless after Samantha told him about her plans, he was speechless when Jordan explained that he _hated_ Randy for stealing away Allie, and he became even more speechless when Allie gave him a call and told him that she still awaited for his response of her ultimatum. After hearing the news, Allie still wanted him, well, Randy figured it must've been because they had a son together and she probably just wanted him to be in the boy's life, but _not_ hers.

"Look, yes, I know you probably figured out why I asked Allison to come back with such a short contract," Bob tried to speak over the television as he placed the box onto the coffee table, he placed the bag beside one of the sofa chairs as he situated himself on it. His head turned towards his son, his fingers tapping upon the box opposite of him, it was rather small, but it looked like it had a few things in there to explain a few things to his son. "I saw how you were with Samantha, I didn't see the goofy smile or that look you always had when you were with _Allison_," He continued as he turned his attention to the box, the lid being lifted and placed aside as he pulled out a photograph from the box. It was held between his fingers as he turned it around to show his son, who only turned his eyes towards it, not his head which showed his attention weren't really a hundred percent into the conversation. "Look at this, my boy in this wedding photograph was my son's happiness, but looking at one of those photos you and Samantha took, it wasn't the same. I didn't start searching until two years ago, she came back that year with some news..."

"_I know_, I have a son..."

"Yes, she brought him to our house, thinking she could find you through us," The man released a small chuckle. "I didn't take photos of that kid because Allison requested that she wanted to surprise you and show the boy to you herself, he was a one year old copy of his Father, so we knew who the Father was exactly when she turned up to our doors," He released another chuckle, he sounded like he was amused by his own reminiscing even when Randy didn't understand part of what he was saying. "But when we told her you got re-married, she was upset, she wanted to go see you either way, but apparently when she went to go visit, she didn't get a chance to talk to you because she was surprised you were smiling again," The chuckles stopped, Bob's face dropped to a sad expression, his eyes staring strongly at his son as he placed the photograph upon the lid of the box. "Look son, I decided to call her back here because I knew you wouldn't be as happy as you were with Allison, so I searched for her straight after she left, luckily, her Father was still talking to us and gave us some information and once I found her, I called _Vince_ to pull some strings."

"You've already told me this," Randy looked away, his head shook as he leaned back and placed his fingers on his temple, massaging it as he continued, "What's the point in all of this, Dad? Samantha and I are getting a divorce, we've signed the papers, and I think Allie only wants to continue being with me because we have a son together. That's not the reason I want to get back with her."

Bob frowned, he leaned forward and grasped a hold of a pair of baby shoes, he grasped them as they were fit perfectly on his palm before he threw them towards Randy. "A hot-headed, short-tempered Orton," He grunted as he leaned back on his chair and pointed at the small shoes that landed on Randy's lap, he waited for his son to take a look before he continued. However, it took some time as his son was _also_ stubborn. "I don't get why she ever fell in love with you," Bob sighed. Though that caught the attention of Randy, who finally opened his eyes and glanced down at the small shoes, they were white and he stared oddly at them as though they were something illegal.  
Randy didn't even touch them. "What the hell are these?" He asked with a grunt.  
"Don't you know what they are? Those are a pair of shoes your Mother and I bought for _your_ son, but when we came back, Allison already left," He closed his eyes. "We didn't expect her to leave, but we understood why, so we hid them, the only memory we have of a Grandson from _you_." Bob pushed himself up from the sofa, his eyes reopened as he lifted the box and tossed them to the spot beside Randy, he beckoned towards it with his finger and said, "I want you to look through that stuff, Randy, I found them lying around the house which came from that apartment you and Allison lived in before she left you. Maybe something in there will tell you what the hell you're missing if you're letting that lovely woman go back to one of the countries in Europe and disappear again. It took me months to find her for you, how hard do you think it'll be when she's back, figuring she'll know how I found her?"

His Father left as soon as Randy picked up the box, he stared down and narrowed his eyes.  
After their divorce, Allie took her belongings and moved them into her room in her Parents' house while Randy was left with everything else of which he had hidden them in a box somewhere in _his_ Parents basement where he wouldn't look at them again. Once he married Samantha, he sold the apartment and bought a house where everything became just a simple memory. Yet, in that box was a few important memories he had with Allie, some were memories he _could've_ shared, but were never around.  
The photograph of them in Las Vegas wasn't the beginning of their lives, it was just the beginning of their marriage, but inside the box was another photograph of them at Allie's junior prom, he didn't like to go as seen on the photograph, but he turned up anyway just to be with her - that was when they first realized that what they had was something real. If he had to put everything in order in that box, it would've fitted perfectly in the lifespan of their marriage, because the box also contained the stencil of the tattoo he had done after the divorce with Allie was finalized.  
"What the fuck am I suppose to be looking for?" Randy questioned as he lifted the box once it was empty and threw it to the side in frustration, he stood up and grasped his head as he paced back and forth in frustration before staring down at the five objects that were scattered randomly on the sofa. His eyes burned on the fifth item and couldn't help but mutter, "She filed for divorce... _Not me_..."

Apparently it was all Allie's fault.  
She left him, she ran away from him...  
But he still kept the wedding ring he wore proudly when he married her.

Grasping a hold of the rose-gold ring, he gripped it tight in his palm as he turned his head towards the television, in time for _The Bash_ commercial to appear and _Ivy_'s face flashed opposite of _Beth Phoenix_ of which caused him to smirk.

_Four more days..._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile...

She signed the papers that morning, that afternoon she shed her tears as she walked out of her old home, and by that evening she had swollen eyes and accepted her maiden name back into her life. She was known once again as _Samantha Speno_, the last name she carried for two years was officially dropped the moment the pen touched the paper and the ink dried onto the paper with her signature signed on it. Her new home - _for a while_ - was with Jordan.

"What did you get from the divorce?"

Samantha sat opposite her cousin that evening, they spent the time sitting opposite each other around the dining table eating out of Chinese Take-Out boxes, her eyes just stared blankly at the noodles that tangled around each other in the box as she gripped the fork rather tightly. "I would get the things he _doesn't_ want, but I suppose that is half the things that I requested he should buy for the house," She sighed. "I don't think that includes half his money, but he did agree to give me money to get me going... Around _twenty-five thousand_?"  
Jordan's eyes sparkled once he heard the amount of money she was receiving, his throat cleared as he looked away from the television and towards her, his lips pursed shut as his teeth chewed roughly on the rice. A smirk curved onto his lips as he swallowed, his head leaned forward as he whispered, "Do you think we could use some of that money for a ticket to Sacramento on Sunday?"  
"What's happening there?"  
"We'll just rent a car and drive around for a while."  
Samantha frowned and leaned back. "What's the real reason, Jordan?"  
Jordan beckoned towards the flashing television nearby.

_'Just four more days until The Bash in Sacramento, California! Have __you__ bought your ticket yet?'_

The woman turned to look back at her devious cousin, the expression on his face read his dark mind.  
He was upto something that she possibly would be forced to participate in.

And this **something **involved _them_.


	10. The Man with Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I really appreciate the lovely readers.  
However, my CM Punk one isn't really selling, so it'll be in Hiatus until further notice, on the other hand, what are you guys keen on reading? I'm planning to write another story, I'm pumped for ideas. I'm keen on writing another Randy Orton tale on the side of this. Whichever way, I don't mind, just as long as I have readers =]  
Review please~_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

_The Man with Blue Eyes_

On the Saturday morning before _the Bash_, everybody arrived at Sacramento, CA, at exactly eight o'clock in the morning with disappointed expressions on their face. The wrestlers had three days off of traveling and work to be with the people they love, well that actually excluded Allie and Randy, they were far apart from their significant person and though it doesn't particularly mean their exes, just the ones important to their heart.  
For instance, Allie, she missed her beloved son the most, her thoughts of Randy were not of equal level as she felt rather confused with the situation with him, but surprisingly, during her three days off, Randy called her on the Thursday evening to see whether or not she was busy, however, their meeting the following day was rather awkward and the conversations suddenly consisted of who had rented Allie's home. Neither of them spoke or confessed about what had occurred two days after their incident, and neither of them talked about what would happen next and where they were headed to in terms of each other, but Allie never brought up the topic of _who_ Randy has chosen after her ultimatum.  
But because of Randy's visit, the two spent time together as though they were just a couple of teenagers just getting to know each other throughout the Friday, and then they flew into Sacramento together on a first class like how they used to back when they were married, back when Randy was enjoying the extra perks as a Main Roster wrestler, but sharing it with Allie as she preferred full pay than the extra perks.

Yet that was back then.

Even as they sat aside each other on the plane, there were just quick glances and conversations before either of them fell to the embrace of silence. Randy couldn't confront Allie about his divorce with Samantha because he was unsure about his decision with the ultimatum, there was too much to consider, especially with the fact he was a Father and if they were together, then would all those things that caused their divorce be forgotten?  
Can they just continue from where they were after all that?  
Either way, Randy couldn't really confront Allie like how he expected.

By noon of that Saturday,  
Both Allie and Randy were fully booked and busy that neither of them ever saw each other until they went to a special appearance to promote the pay-per-view with the rest of the wrestlers appearing on Sunday, but they still didn't have proper speaking conditions as they sat at different areas of the table when they signed autographs.

"Hey, Allie, you busy?"

After an hour, Randy finally freed himself from a group of big fans who wanted pictures with him while he was one of the last superstars to stay behind because of the queue and over-excited fans requesting their turn for some autographs with the main event wrestlers. He actually thought it was a waste of time.  
While the undercard wrestlers already departed, and that included Allie, so they were further apart for a whole hour and delaying Randy's opportunity to talk to the Diva after having the whole day thinking about what he would finally say to her when he would ever get a chance to see her - or even _talk_ to her.

"Not really, I'm finally free, well only for a couple of hours before I go with Chris to another autograph session, kind of a hassle to be honest."

She was still the same.  
She's changed only a little since two years ago, and she still had the body too - **even when she's already had a baby** - he somewhat didn't realize that at all, because if he did, then why would he have been surprised when he was told?  
Randy stared at her with quite an intrigued expression as she continued to rant about how _tiresome_ a wrestler's life was and how she actually forgot about the lifestyle after being away for two years, she then went on to compare it to being a model which was equally the same, but not much effort on the physical activity upon arrival of the area, just keeping in shape and having the body to match.  
Allie continued on about complaining of her hours on the road which caused some lack of sleep, there weren't any bags under her eyes, but Randy could see how tired she was from all the shifting of locations after landing that morning, and she was more eager to go back to the hotel than to go on with her next location. "Where are you going next?" She finally stopped her ranting; she released a sigh after letting all her thoughts go into that one rant and asked him calmly. "I'm guessing you're going home?" She added as she looked up at him, their eyes connected as she gave a gentle and forceful smile.  
"Yeah, I'm done for the night," Randy nodded. "Can we talk?"  
"About **what** exactly?"  
The man beckoned towards the exit. "Let's go eat," He suggested, but she shook her head and replied, "Randy, just tell me now, I can't keep following you if we're not going to talk about anything else than about ourselves and my house." Her arms crossed with a frustrated gaze, she was annoyed, and a sudden mood swing but that was probably due to the headache from all the work. "I don't know how I feel about all this anymore, Randy," She added. "So tell me now or we're not going to solve _anything_."  
"But this is private, and I prefer to say it **without** all these people here to listen," He grunted. "And I would think you would react the way you would, so it'll be for the best," The man continued, he shook his head and beckoned once more to the exit of the area. They were over with that promotional area; however, with a time limit for Allie, he had a countdown on what he wanted to say to her.  
"If not, then maybe another time?"  
She remained quiet.  
"I'm fine with whatever, Allie; you simply have no other choice because _I know_ how curious you are. Even if we were away for so long, I still _know_ you're that same sophomore girl from High School who was curious when I told you to follow me when I had something to say to you that day."  
Allie's lips curved to a smile, it was clear she reminisced and remembered about the day he asked her to go on a date with him, even when her Parents first disapproved about the idea of dating a guy two years her senior, but the thought turned to a _what if_ question. What if she never gave him a chance, where would she be now? She was surprisingly happy with meeting and agreeing to go on that date with him, because she knew that without him, her son wouldn't be born. _She at least owed him **that**_.  
"Well," Allie looked down and was unsure whether it wouldn't be too awkward to be around him like they were that day he went to Indianapolis to spend a day with her. "I don't think I'm that same sophomore you remember though."  
"You **are** even if you don't see it."  
"Fine, but you have to drop me off to wherever the hell Chris wants to meet up, he'll just text," She agreed sounding like it was to her dismay.  
Randy felt victorious. "Fine by me," He responded and led the way.

Truthfully, the two never went to go eat.  
After a few minutes debating in Randy's rented car about where they should really go for some privacy and for lunch, they ended with going to Allie's hotel room as she decided she wanted to go back and rest as well as having the complete privacy that the two wanted. They both agreed that they would order some room service when they need to, but Allie stated she wasn't hungry. Upon their arrival she leaped on the bed and stretched, at first she laid on her stomach as she muttered against the pillow, "Thanks Randy." She then rolled onto her back and lazily looked over at Randy as he wandered over and sat on one of the chairs nearby, he leaned back and released a small sigh. Allie then added, "What is it that you actually wanted to talk about? I seriously don't see what is so important that you need to tell me in private. Is it really **bad**?"  
"Not so much," He shrugged as he watched her so carefully, she pushed herself so she would sit on her bottom and nodded, she looked away from him where she stared at her heels and kicked them off roughly as soon as she caught sight of them, her hand reached forth and rubbed her ankles and slithered up her legs to where they stopped on her thighs. She had worn a blue dress and black biker-like shorts underneath as though she was some sort of tennis player, and her hair was messed up after she leaped onto her bed. Allie looked like the model she played during her life in Europe while in a photo-shoot as though she was seducing some male audience with her sex appeal, however, it was in front of Randy and though he was attracted to her no matter what, he still resisted as what he wanted to talk to her about felt important than the temptation.  
"I believe that you and I need to talk about us," Randy began as he adjusted himself and leaned forward, his elbows balanced on each of his thighs. "Allie, here's the thing, you and I went through all that bullshit that made you file for divorce, and I think that you know very well that what the hell happened to us will affect the idea of you and I being to-"  
"-Whoa, _whoa_, **whoa**," Allie interrupted as she finally reclaimed his gaze, her body adjusted as she situated herself at the edge of the bed and sat down properly allowing her feet dangle down and flatly on the floor. She shook her head as she frowned. "What happened _back then_ has nothing to do with now, and I'm sure that whoever the hell you choose would affect us either way because I'm going to go back to Europe."  
"Are you saying that if I chose _you_, you would still go back to Europe?"  
"I am quitting WWE, they offered to extend my contract but I rejected because I want to be the Mother. Actually," Allie stood up. "I want to get **married**," She confessed so openly, she wasn't afraid of what Randy had to say, and there was certainly no way she could counter whatever he would do because that was all she wanted to say to him. "I want to be in love, I love my baby, but I want a husband and not be alone. I want a lot of things, and I know I probably can't get it because I wouldn't think I would deserve it.."  
Randy smirked; he stared down and shook his head as he swept his hand over his bald head. "You don't know what you sound like, Allie," He sounded like he took what she said as a joke. "Allie, you had that."  
"And so did you, Randy. **Two** to be precise, and there is no pleasing you," She sounded like she was angrier at him after his comment. "But unlike you, your life surrounds itself with the career that you love, while I want more children and have a family with someone who actually _wants_ to be with me and not traveling as often as we do."  
"And I didn't?"  
"Did you?"

Did he?  
That was the question, and there was certainly an answer to that, but he couldn't say that to her right then as he wasn't sure whether or not his answer would be appropriate at that time.

"Fuck you, Randy," Allie gave a stomp as she gestured to move, but was held back by the one man who can, he gripped her wrist tight as she stood up, pulling her closer to him as well as her right hand. She hesitated to go closer, but she failed as he was stronger and that made her want to run not knowing what he would do next. Randy was the fault of their marriage, the reason their five year marriage failed and everything to fall downhill in points of their lives even when they weren't with each other. Allie was also to blame, both of them were naive and were a bit young; however, they both knew the most at fault was the man with cold, blue eyes.  
Allie released a small whimper as the clear waters from her eyes were prepared to drizzle down, it was visible on her face that she was holding it in so that she wouldn't dry in front of him. But staring into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but feel the weight on her shoulders again and her heart tightening up knowing that in his eyes there were certainly that one thing that bothered her most about Randy and the massive fault he did to break her heart the way he did. "What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to forgive me," He whispered.  
"Randy, what you did hurt me a lot more than you imagined, and there was certainly no way I can forget it because every time I look into your eyes, I see the guilt," She replied as she took a step away from him, her head shook as she wiped away the loose tears that drizzles down her face, there was a light mascara trail that followed. "I don't know, I came back for you, but my conscience is telling me it was for my son to have a Father, because I-"

Her lips closed. They were forced to shut as his lips were pressed against hers, but the kiss wasn't what she expected, the kiss was very rough and rather forced upon her lips. When they parted she saw the coldest stare she remembered to have received the night she screamed about leaving him, even though she too was at fault for returning to his arms while their divorce was being finalised, she was surprisingly not guilty about that last month she spent with him because without those times the baby she had wouldn't have been born. Her beloved boy who resembled the man in front of her, but he was rather empty when she looked at him. Allie remembered their last argument, their last time she was called _his wife_, and those blue eyes were the reflection of his personal guilt of losing the one woman who left him before he had a chance to steal her back.

"Randy, your eyes tells me a lot of things, and right now I can see that this argument angered you because you just began to shut people off," Allie spoke up, she watched as she was released from his grasp and he sat back down. She knew Randy, and because he was that way showed that she had actually affected him after shouting for a divorce, and his fault also played along as he shut himself off from people the moment she found out about what he had done. They were arguing for hours from that incident, but it was inevitable for Allie to call quits.

Randy was the same guy that she met in High School, the eighteen year old Senior who took the risk of dating a Sophomore and even went all out to making her his after she graduated. She saw him change though, when she returned in November last year, Randy was rather tight lipped compared to when she was with him, she saw his relationship with Samantha become one-sided compared to those photographs with his goofy grins when he was captured with his wife - _however_, Allie saw how fake it was and his eyes were the same as then. She took a seat opposite him, on her bed, and she continued, "I don't think I can handle it anymore, Randy, can't you understand that?"  
"I could," He replied as soon as she finished speaking. "And you don't see how I'm trying to push all of the past aside so we can just relax and somewhat, _enjoy_, these last few days together. But-"  
"-it's _awkward_," She finished his sentence. "I can push it aside, but by tomorrow night, I think it's _your move_."  
"You make it sound like a game."  
"You'd be surprised to know that all along, _it was_," She rolled her eyes and turned away while mumbling those words. Randy cocked an eyebrow as he asked, "What was that?"  
Allie shook her head, her eyes focused solely on Randy as a smirk suddenly curved upon her lips. "I think I have an hour left," Her voice sounded devious as well as suspicious considering it changed tone from serious to seductive. "Do you want to _relax_ and _enjoy_ this last hour with me?"  
"What do you have in mind?" Randy stood up and wandered over towards her, his tone of voice sounded as though he was _glad_ Allie turned the conversation to something along the lines of his needs, and he wasn't sure that it would be right, but he was still going to get what he wanted. "Because I sure as hell know what I want," He added as he felt Allie's hands on the side of his jeans and her fingers hooked onto his belt, the two were going to do something that got them into trouble in the first place. Neither of them _cared_ actually. Allie looked up at him with a grin on her face, it was reflecting on the grin on his face, but her eyes weren't reflecting the _emptiness_, _guilt_ and _coldness_ of his eyes. Randy wasn't the same person as he was on Friday in Indianapolis with her, at that moment he was acting as a second personality, if he was going to be described, he would be the same cold Viper he played in front of the wrestling fans and he certainly would be titled as a _heartless bastard_ who wants nothing but sex to get away from it all. He wasn't thinking, he was blank and probably didn't have a conscience to know that Allie was going to **use** him as a stress relief.

"Do you have any protection?" Allie asked cautiously while she stared down at him, the both of them had felt the atmosphere and the moment was there. But she stopped before it got further, the only thing that stopped them was the _protection_ that would allow them to go onto the next level. But Randy simply stared and soon shook his head with a confused expression smeared all over his face, he was truly blank, and his lips were curved as though he was devious and willing to do _anything_ to get her in bed with him. Though, that time, Allie was straddling him after a couple of minutes, she was in her undergarments while he was left half naked, his jeans being the only thing that blocked him from getting in her - _literally_. "Randy, I can't go any further if you don't have it," She panted as she beckoned to push herself off of him, but his hands gripped her to stay as they were on each side of her waist, his head shook once again as he sat up and whispered, "Does it matter? We've done it without any of it before."  
"Because we were married," She placed her hands on the sides of his face, she leaned in and kissed him, the ecstasy was flowing down each of their bodies before she pulled away and shook her head. "I can't do that **now** though."  
Randy grunted. "Who gives a shit, Allie? Why would you care now?" He asked, "You didn't care before, when you agreed to stay and started an affair with me, so why start now?" Whoa, too much information, but Allie simply shook her head and shrugged. "So what do you say?"

"_Fuck it_."

The chemistry like theirs made an explosion.  
Who knew that an argument could lead to aggressive sex?


	11. The Right Words

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _Okay, well keen to give me more ideas?  
Because this is ending in three to four chapters :D  
Review please~_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

_The Right Words_

The morning after,  
Allie woke up with Randy - _surprisingly _- still alongside her, his eyes closed and his nose flaring as he breathed heavily while he lay flatly on his back so peacefully. She couldn't remember a lot of what happened during the night, however, she did remember that she **didn't** end up going with Chris at all and there was certainly no proof or thought that she ever left the hotel room at all. The moment her eyes opened, she saw Randy, a curve upon her lips when she could smell him not too far from her, she could remember those days when she was always waking up alongside the man she was once married to. She could still see that he was the same, and she was both physically and emotionally attracted to him yet she never made a move after how many times they have had encountered each other. That time, she was uncertain on the next move, but she could see that they didn't just remain in bed, because once she sat up, she saw that the chair had fallen over, their clothes were just thrown everywhere and the bathroom door was open really wide. There was probably no escape to the explanation, however, there was also no other way that she could've possibly done that alone. Allie then pressed her hand against the blanket to allow it to be caught between her hand and her torso, the area just above her breasts and she slid off the bed, her feet flatly on the ground as she stood and stretched. The blanket drooped down and covered her body just fine, it even formed her curves as it was wrapped rather tightly around her body.  
She never noticed how much she missed Randy until she left.  
Since she left, she couldn't feel the same feeling she had when she was in love, sure when she was all the way in Europe, she had around three boyfriends throughout the two years she was away, and they all accepted the fact that she had a son, however, they all never met the young boy as she made sure neither of them could meet him until they had reached a certain amount of time. That was probably one of the reasons the relationships all ended anyway, and it was rather depressing for Allie as she had to go through two years without a proper relationship like Randy - _who eventually married_ - and she felt that because of her son, maybe it was right that she didn't have a relationship anyway.  
But in the end of it all, she never knew how much she missed him.

'_7:45am_'

It was early.  
The both of them weren't expected to be at the arena by noon, so they had quite a lot of time to spare, but on the other hand, Allie had felt that the time left was closing into her deadline and final farewell. There was no one else in the world she wanted to be with than with the Father of her son, but she felt that there was certainly no way that she could stay if all the trouble inflicted while she stayed had also affected her relationship with her son.  
Questions bombarded her mind.  
What if her son had forgotten about her?  
Was she dubbed as a _bad Mother_ because of her selfish need to be with Randy?  
Would Randy be put to blame when all this was her doing?  
So many, yet so little time to answer…  
Allie released a sigh as she looked over her shoulder to the Orton, her eyes burning strongly on his sleeping form as her mind was in utter confusion. She didn't know what to do until Randy had told her his decision, and there was probably no way that he told her last night because from all the mess, it seemed they didn't even have time to speak about their current status. She simply shook her head and wandered over to the fallen chair and lifted it to its feet, though in the process, Randy's pants had fallen off with a thud. She was surprised at first, but a shake of her head once more had her bending down once more and lifting the denim pants from the floor, her free left hand just releasing it back atop the chair, but on the other hand, once the pants were atop of the chair, some of his things fell out of the full pockets.

'_Wallet, Cellphone, a few Twenty-Dollar Notes, and a Ring_'

Her eyes had widened at the sight, she blinked a few times before she muttered, "A ring?"  
It didn't look like Randy's wedding ring, as a matter of fact, Allie has never seen Randy wear a wedding ring during the time she has seen him, even when she caught sight of Randy and Samantha together; there was **no** ring around his finger.  
"Odd," She whispered as she walked over to where it had rolled, it was by dress. She bent over once more and picked it up, she then placed the ring flatly lay on her palm as she stared at it like some curious cat and its unidentified prey. She lifted her hand closer to her face and stared. "I don't recognize this."

"Because it's old…"

Allie slightly jumped and looked over her shoulder, Randy had shuffled around beneath the blankets as he sat up and groaned, his hands rubbing his face as he then opened them. His blue eyes were gorgeous. He used them to stare down his prey; however, Allie was immune to them. They stared eye to eye as he then added, "Allie, what are you doing with _that_?"  
"Is this your _wedding ring_?" She asked straight away, her eyes looking straight into his as she lowered her hand and closed her palm. "It fell off."  
"Give it here," Randy called, his hand rose as he beckoned her back to bed, his fingers bending and flexing as he awaited for her to move, though it took a while, Allie eventually walked over and crawled atop of the bed and between her legs as she reopened her palm and beckoned to it. "Well what is it then?" She asked like she was some sort of young child wanting to know more about the little things in life and the significance of a few object. "Because if it's your wedding ring… Then I just feel like some sort of idiot that just had sex with a married man."  
"You were married to me before, so what difference does it make?"  
"A lot of things," She shrugged as she reached for his hand and allowed the ring to slide down from her grasp and onto his. Her lips smiled weakly like she had forced it upon herself to do so, her eyes returned to look at his. "So, what is it?"  
Randy had smiled too. Well, his was rather a mixed one, because it seemed as though he had _forced_ himself to smile yet at the same time it appeared to be a legitimate smile. He shook his head and replied, "It's **not **a _wedding ring_ that's for sure."  
"Are you going to make me wait? Because I don't really have time for any of this…"  
"Be patient will you?" The man shuffled to arrange himself to a position that would suit him, he gave a small yawn and blinked his eyes a couple of times, there were silence around the time that Randy was getting ready to be fully awake. His eyes were closed the moment Allie had groaned in frustration, she was set to cross her arms, yet Randy had tugged her right wrist towards his way as she watched him reopen his hand, his fingers tapped on each of hers before halting at the ring finger of her right hand, she stared in confusion when the ring was at the tip of the finger before she allowed the ring to slide into her ring finger. She shivered at the cold feeling that was wrapped around her finger, but once it had reached to the end, she realized it was hers and the fact she felt _right_ to be wearing it, and because of that she had quickly felt her eyes water.

"That was yours, Allie. I kept it to remind me that I lost more than I thought…"

That night was her final pay-per-view, people saw her fight her all during her match with Beth Phoenix and she as well as the people had found that Ivy _would've_ been a great face character, but her persona was like a movie, it ended with a cliff-hanger as her career would end at the point where there were important choices to be made. For example, what if she chose to return to being a heel? Or would she suddenly become a face for the second time in her career as a WWE Diva? But the thing was; Allie never wanted to sign the contract anymore. Her life being a wrestler was coming to an end and there was certainly new ways for her to occupy her time as a Mother as well as continuing her contract with the modelling agency of whom she had already worked with for three and a half years which was located all the way in Italy. She was used to having her life told before her through a script, yet things probably would change once she left the industry and she would finally agree that whatever she did, her life could go _anywhere_ she wanted it to go. But she told her co-workers that she chose the life of being a Mom to a two year old boy back in Europe, she had already saved enough money to let her retire especially for her age as well as enough for her son. Though she wouldn't know how things played out in the future, Allie was more confused on the present as she wasn't even sure of how the night was going to end, but she figured that it was going to be a long night as she had spent a long time waiting for her match and yet the match had lasted ten-minute and it felt like it was the whole night in the ring with her supposed 'rival'.  
It was Sunday night and surely there was no way she could avoid what was to follow the next night.  
Allie sat on the bench in the locker room, her eyes staring down at her open right hand, it was empty and she felt the void that was clearly missing. She concentrated on her thoughts more than what was happening around her, she didn't even notice that there was someone else in the locker room until a shadow had covered part of her hand, she blinked and then looked up to find Adam. They smiled at each other as though certain things never happened.  
"Why so moody? You tired?" Adam chuckled as he aided Allie off the bench and gave her a hug, her eyes closed as he whispered, "Have you told Randy about your life in Europe yet? Because last I checked, he wasn't really accepting the fact that Europe was still your life."  
"It would be here if he knew what to say to keep me here…" She whispered in response.  
"What exactly do you want that man to say to you?"  
"If only it were that easy to explain…" She mumbled followed by a sigh.

_'If only he knew…'_

Randy was located on the other side of the arena, his eyes stared down at his open palm, atop of it was the ring he gave to Allie that morning. She never accepted it; apparently she felt that it wasn't the right time to accept something that was reminding her of a big part of her life especially in a time where Randy wasn't even ready to choose where _they_ were headed. They spent the whole morning contemplating about what really had happened to them.  
All Randy got out of the conversation was that Allie threw things at him and stated that there was no point reminiscing if he had not realized the one thing he should say to her, and because he proved to her that he didn't, Allie became really upset and ignored him throughout the time they were in the hotel room. He didn't understand how he _could_ understand what she wanted him to do and say. They ended up having an argument about women and how much they expect a man to understand something that had never been hinted. She ended up screaming at him telling him that he didn't know what he really wanted in life until it was gone, and then she hinted about looking back to when she ran away a month after their divorce was finalized - _well_ when she **did** run away. Randy was pretty much in a mess, he drank, smoked, and he never spoke, he remained quiet for most of the time on the road and once was involved in a small conflict with a fan who asked personal questions about Allie and then shoved a camera in front of his face while walking down the street from the pharmacy in St. Louis, Missouri, and since then he was pretty much in an angry state. He never saw it, but Jordan practically set Randy up with Samantha when they were at a bar, he was led towards a brown haired woman within a group of friends laughing, he even memorized her number just so he could see if she could be the girl who could help him get over the one woman in his life, though it partially worked, Allie _never_ left his mind.  
"You okay there, Randy?" Ted called as he walked into the locker room after he went away to get cleaned and changed out of his sweaty wrestling attire after his tag-team match earlier that night; he dropped his back pack in front of his locker as he turned to Randy and added, "Are you worried about the match tonight? I thought you would've run it through with Paul since it's going to be a long night for you."  
"Yeah, yeah," Randy muttered. "But that's not it," He shook his head as he stood up and tucked the ring into the pocket of his jeans as he walked out. It left Ted confused, however, every wrestler that night pretty much figured that there was something going on between Allie and Randy as they were both acting odd in a way that people came to suspicion that it was something between them and it was best to leave both of them alone or else they would get involved into something far more dangerous than what would happen in the ring. For instance, Chris, well he encountered Randy as soon as the man walked out of the locker room. Chris asked about what had happened, but the reply was an aggressive grunt followed by a cussing that didn't answer his question, though it did give Chris the idea to leave the man alone. Randy was dangerous that night.

It got worst.

He arrived at the locker room where Allie had stayed. He had about an hour left before his match, so he had enough time to tell Allie about anything that came into his min as long as either of them was what she wanted from him. But the problem was if they would be spoken to her at all, his words were still stuck down his throat and began to clog up when he walked in to find _Adam_ in the locker room talking to Allie with smiles both curved on both their faces as though something suspicious happened between them without anyone knowing. Well without _Randy_ knowing anything about it, and it was more suspicious when Adam looked a bit like he got what he wanted with his hand caressing Allie's exposed arm, the distance between them wasn't that far. Randy furrowed his brows as he watched the both of them look at him with confused expressions, it was Adam who stepped away and said, "Hey Randy, no hard feelings now, because I am certain that I have stepped away from her."  
"It doesn't seem like it," He grunted, but Adam shook his head and apologized to Allie before he walked out making sure there was no more conflict between them considering that Allie had told the both of them how much she was fed up with everything, she told Adam that she wasn't interested in men who involved themselves in pure hatred through physical conflict - _well excluding the fact that they were wrestlers_.  
"I came to talk to you," Randy continued as soon as he heard the locker room door close with a click, he stared at the woman in front of him as he reached back into his pocket and grasped a hold of the ring that was hidden inside, but he never took it out. "I want to know what the fuck you want me to say."  
"There's heaps of shit, Randy, and as a matter of fact, I bet you that you never realized how much I wished for the past to replay yet only find the present being something worse than I imagined, then I think, what of the future? Would it still be the same?" Allie growled as she stood her ground. "I don't want my son to be raised in an environment where _his_ Father is a **prick**."  
"You left me with no idea what the fuck I'm supposed to do, _or say_, just to get you back." Randy argued with a frustrated tone.  
"You _don't_ want me back." Allie responded straight after, she sounded like she was in denial with what Randy had said or maybe she wasn't listening?  
"You have no fucking idea how much I do."  
"I look away for one second only to realize that the perfect picture of a family can never exist because of _you_."  
"You're blaming me for that? Allie, why aren't you listening to what I'm trying to tell you?"  
"Tell me? You told me that you're blaming me for all this! **_Me_**? I didn't even do _anything_ than run away from someone who keeps hurting me."  
Randy groaned. "See, you are so… Argh!" He frowned. Allie looked at him slightly confused as she took a step closer towards him and lowered the volume of her voice as she asked, "I'm so… _What_, Randy? Finish that sentence."  
"Well if you're fucking listening, then I'm saying that _you_ are **oblivious** with the fact that I've always wanted to tell you how much I still love you after all the fucking bullshit we've been through," He stared her in the eyes when he said that. He then released a sigh and watched as she closed her eyes, he then exhaled heavily as he added, "Allie, if I could turn back time right now, I would change what I did that made you leave me. I can't say sorry because I know it's too late; however I can say that I left Samantha to be with you."  
Allie's eyes narrowed. "You're calling _me_ **oblivious**-"  
Randy shut her up by covering her mouth with his hand, his face closer to hers, enough so she could feel his breath on her nose and their eyes directly aligned with one another as he asked, "All that and you just heard my insult? Can't you understand what I want to tell you?" He lifted his hand from her face and allowed her to speak, but instead she kept staring at him and appeared as though she was trying to find the right words to say to him during the silence. It probably lasted longer than Randy thought because a man knocked on the door and told him he had about twenty minutes before he would go out there and wrestle, yet he figured that when he came back Allie wouldn't be there anymore.  
"You left Samantha… _For me_?" She finally muttered followed by a curve on her lips as she added, "And you _love_ me?"  
"We're not in High School anymore, Allie, so you don't have to sound and look like that."  
"I feel like I am, because this was particularly similar to how you first told me that you love me." She didn't look angry anymore, however, she looked like she was ready to tease Randy and also like she was some teenager whose boyfriend just confessed a deeper feeling for them. Randy sighed and replied, "Just wait for me after the match. I have something to give you."  
"I'll try… Just… Well good luck out there," Allie wrapped her arms around Randy and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

_"Randy, fifteen minutes_."

Allie beckoned him towards the door and smiled. "Have fun. I know you will, you love this job."  
"Wait for me," He instructed to Allie hoping that she would stay longer so they can continue their conversation, but his hopes weren't at all raised as he saw doubt in her eyes as he turned away from her. He followed the staff member after being called by the man over and over again. Randy had looked back at Allie one more time before she was out of his sight. The female looked down and sighed. She knew she couldn't stay for the rest of that night, she had to prepare for tomorrow, she had to meet with Vince that night to discuss about her farewell for the following night and she also just had to say farewell to some her of her friends. Her fingers swept away the tears that began to drizzle down her eyes as her other hand was placed flatly on her stomach. She swept her hand up and down on her belly.

"If only he knew…"


	12. Going out with a Bang

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that CLEARLY don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _Two to Three more chapters to go! :D  
I think I'll be updating frequently because I want to end this. No, don't take it the bad way, I am rather impatient.  
I know you would be too when you know that it'll be ending and know how long my updates usually take.  
Next chapter is going to be longer than usual because it's nearing the end.  
Review please~_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Going out with a Bang_

The next day,  
Randy spent his whole morning searching for Allie.  
He went around to different areas of Sacramento where the other Divas and Superstars had spent their time enjoying the scenery; however, there were no signs of her during his search. The only thing he found out was that last night, as he expected, Allie never waited for him at her locker room. After the match, Allie had already disappeared and a note was left behind stating she had matters to attend to and that if she stayed, there wouldn't be anything to hope for the following day. Well considering it was her last night and last appearance on RAW. Randy wasn't prepared for her departure, he even went to the hotel that Allie was staying only to find she checked out the moment when the both of them left heading to the arena. He found out, on the other hand, from Melina that Allie hadn't checked in anywhere else because straight after RAW she had booked a flight back to Indianapolis with the reason that she wasn't ready to talk about her future intentions with Randy and that it was best if she just ran away. She always ran away when things got too hard. Randy knew that because of his experience with her during their earlier stages of their marriage, he could remember when she was first pregnant and a miscarriage took place a few weeks after she found out, her devastated expression wasn't something he wanted to ever see in his life again because it also meant he didn't see her for months as she ran off somewhere without him knowing. Well it took him that long to figure out that whenever she ran away, she always bought a ticket to Europe and that she had been modeling in the agency she worked under for years without him knowing about it, but Melina had calmed him and stated that it was a way for Allie to realize who she was and there was no way he could pull her from it because it was a job that turned out to be a stress relief while playing under a different identity. Though he never understood Allie's intentions, he found that his was to be there for her and that night was the last chance he could talk to her unless he followed her all the way to Indianapolis and get in trouble with the Mahoney family which also meant having his Father being involved in the process.  
That evening, he arrived at the stadium with a serious expression, he and Paul had travelled there together and both of them had a heart-to-heart talk about what his plans were in order to say good bye to Allie, but there weren't much words shared as Randy didn't know what he wanted to do and told Paul that whatever he did in live television would be out of his head and that he compromised everything. His expected confession would pretty much out of script and would break kayfabe as both his persona and Allie's had already parted ways last week on RAW, and if he was to confess about something personal, it would have some punishments from Vince as it would also break out of character for him because technically both _Randy Orton_ and _Ivy_ weren't married and weren't dating throughout the time they were together, they were just a straight forward valet-wrestler relationship with hinted flirting on the side unlike the _Randy Orton_ and _Stacy Kiebler_ relationship.

"Randy, you can't be serious about this! Think about your career! Vince will have your head!"

Co-workers warned him as his music played out of the blue halfway through a conflicting conversation between Allie's persona and Stephanie McMahon that occurred after the main event match that evening, their conversation was revolving around about why _Ivy_ had turned up when clearly her career had been ended because of her loss to Beth Phoenix as well as blaming Randy Orton for screwing up her career when he didn't stop attacking the McMahon family and Triple H. Everything was the way it should be, and within two to three more arguments from both sides, Allie would officially be fired by the daughter of her boss and be on with her life outside of the ring. But when Randy's music played, everyone who was in the front rows of the stadium saw Allie mouth '_what the fuck_' with a sour look on her face as Stephanie had a confused expression visibly shown to everyone while she was seen turning towards Jerry Lawler and mouthing '_what's going on here_?' which the older man started to - _via the microphone_ - make things up while merging part of it into the script as they all didn't know what was going on. They were compromising. Randy rushed over and went over the ropes which had Allie approaching him with the microphone away from her lips as she asked, "Randy, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to tell you something really important," He replied as he brushed passed her and walked over to Stephanie, giving her a glare as his character was still not in good terms with the McMahons, he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Just do me this favour."  
"Last I checked, _you_ aren't in good terms with my family," The McMahon replied with the microphone by her lips, she had compromised like what Jerry had done, yet she figured what Randy was up to the moment she noticed the way Randy looked at Allie when he was approaching the ring. Stephanie resisted giving a small smile like she wanted, so she cleared her throat and nodded. "But if this is your way of saying goodbye, well then go for it."  
Randy grabbed the microphone from Stephanie and watched her walk out of the ring towards the announcement table, his eyes focused on her before he turned around and stared straight into Allie's eyes. He knew she could see whether or not he was in or out of character, yet at that moment, he wasn't the _Viper_ or the _Legend Killer_, right at that moment he was simply a guy named, _Randy Orton_, from St. Louis, Missouri, the third generation wrestler and son of "Cowboy" Bob Orton. Opposite of him was a scared woman named, _Allison Mahoney_, who was two years his junior and born in Indianapolis, Indiana to very fortunate business family who was originally from a European country, he met her in High School where they began dating and eventually she became his first wife. She followed him through thick and thin with his life changing decisions and his wrestling career, even turning herself from a future businesswoman to wrestler just to be with him for five whole years before she left him and having his first child - _a son_ - without him knowing anything about it. As a matter of fact, he hasn't even seen pictures of the supposed son of his.  
"What are you doing here, Randy?" Allie spoke up with a frown on her face, her voice so strict and stern as though she was hinting at him to go away before things got out of hand. "Because of _you_, my career is on a thin thread."  
"I'm not here for **that**," The man looked as though he was trying so hard to stay in character while trying to tell her something personal and sentimental. "I came to give you this-" Randy **failed** to tell her no matter how much he tried to force it out of his lips, even if the ring that he wanted to give her was just in his pocket of the jeans he wore at that exact moment, he still couldn't say or gave it to her, instead, he ended up doing an _RKO_ on her in which he then glared down at a supposedly unconscious Ivy without saying another word. Stephanie and the announcers fell quiet and were as surprised as everyone else in the stadium before the crowd chanted '_you suck_' and '_boo_'. Randy dropped the microphone as he walked out of the ring quite as surprised as everyone else was, he stared into the ring one last time once he reached the top of the ramp, his eyes continued to stare as Stephanie had ran back into the ring and tried to aid the unconscious Diva along with the referees, he exhaled one last time before he disappeared from everyone's sight. The Diva actually woke from her unconscious state and grabbed a microphone from one of the referees and screamed how much she hated the Viper and that before she was officially gone, she would send out a bounty on his head before screaming '_I quit_' which ended the show.  
After the show, backstage, Allie took off the brace that was wrapped around her neck as she then cleared her throat before Stephanie had rushed towards her side and wrapped her arms around the Diva with tear-filled eyes. "I wasn't told about that script change, you fooled me real good and as expected you went with a _bang_. Was Jerry all in it as well?" The McMahon muttered as she pulled away and weakly smiled knowing that Allie wasn't going to return to WWE anymore. She shook her head when Allie responded with a small nod, Stephanie gave a small chuckle and wiped her loose tears as she added, "You're clever, was Randy part of it too?"  
"Pretty much, this was all Vince's idea actually," Allie confessed. "I met him last night to discuss about my departure. And he told me to go out with a bang and using you as some sort of pawn to my departure, though it took me a while to get Randy involved because he wasn't even interested at all with my departure, I think you would've known that by now?" The female turned over her shoulder to see some of her co-workers walking over to her with a sad smile while they all gave her a hug as well as a pat on the shoulder hoping that it wouldn't be the last time they see the Diva, though a joke did pop up about seeing Allie in lingerie and bikini for boys magazines in the local bookstore. She released a laugh before she began to cry stating how much she hated saying _goodbye_, but John gave her a comforting hug and whispered, "Don't you think it's time you go talk to Randy before you go? He's at the car park, so you better hurry."  
Allie stared away for a bit before she excused herself from the group, who then disbanded when she walked away with a confused look on her face. Her hand were pressed against each other as she nervously fiddled with her fingers as she walked closer and closer towards the exit of the stadium and towards one of the rented cars that belonged to WWE's _Apex Predator_. She stopped just before she pushed the door open; her breathing paused and controlled her breathing before she exit the building with the breeze kissing onto her skin. The moment felt like she was that same teenager who had to approach Randy after she ignored him for a couple of weeks stating that she was afraid of commitment that went longer for a year. She even fiddled her fingers like when she did back in those days; if she could turn back the time she could easily see how much she _hasn't_ changed throughout her life being with Randy. When she walked over to where the man was, his back was turned away from her while he packed his things into the boot of the vehicle and preparing to leave, just in time as well as he seemed to have been in quite a rush throughout the couple of minutes before he turned around and narrowed his eyes slightly surprised that Allie paid him a visit as he was actually on his way to her to stop her from flying away. She gave him a small smile before she walked closer to him, she then looked down when she saw how confused he looked when her presence was right there in front of him.

"I was actually looking for you."

The female looked up and cocked an eyebrow upwards. She cleared her throat and asked, "What was that?"  
He could see that he captured her curiosity, and it became evident when he placed his lips atop of her like he had done the night before, his hand was on the side of her face to pull her closer to him. Yet again, she had been the one to pull away again, her hands pushed against his chest and pushed him back one step, and she then shook her head. "That doesn't really give me the reason why I should stay," She muttered, "I mean… I _love_ you, Randy, but kissing me and telling me that you feel the same doesn't necessarily win a girl's heart when you don't even know how to convince me to stay. I don't want to stay knowing I probably won't end up seeing you for three to four days a week."  
"I can't quit my job, you know that. And another thing that I don't understand, Allie, is how the fuck do I know what to say?" He argued, but Allie shook her head and stepped further and further away from him one step at a time, her eyes avoided his before she replied, "I thought you would know how to convince me, I mean you've done it before. You've done _a lot_ of convincing to even get me married to you for those wonderful five years."  
"You can be a wrestler, well work in WWE but backstage, you know that, Vince even offered you that role this morning when we had a run through with the new script," Randy debated, he released a frustrated sigh and added, "You can travel with me, there is no difference when we are on screen or off, either way we're still together."  
"We're together, but what of our son, huh?"  
"How do I even know he exists! You don't have photographs of him or _proof _that we have a son."  
Allie slapped Randy. She frowned and grunted, "You fucking jerk, don't say that. Rodell looks _exactly_ like his Father!"  
"_Ro-Rodell…_?" Randy narrowed his eyes as he managed to repeat the name of the mysterious two-year old boy, and that was actually the first time he ever heard the boy's name ever being mentioned by Allie as she always called him just by one word: '_son_'. He even gulped rather hard as he saw Allie turn around and began to walk away, her arms waving about as she said, "I'm leaving, screw you, Randy."  
"Allie wait," He grasped her arm, the both of them managing to reach the middle of the road in the car park, he turned her around and asked, "What's his _full_ name?"  
"His name is Rodell Alexander Mahoney…" She sounded like she was uncertain with the name like there was something missing which was picked up straight after by Randy, he cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You didn't put in my last name?"  
"Because the birth certificate doesn't have a signature of who the Father is of the boy," Allie sighed. "You weren't there when he was born on June 30th 2006."  
"He's turning _three_ tomorrow…" The man sounded like he had missed out on _everything_ with the boy, he sounded disappointed when he hasn't even met the boy just yet. "Allie, when will you let me meet him?"  
The female pulled her hand away from his grasp and began to walk away. "Because I said _no_, now leave me alone," She hissed as she walked to the other side of the road leaving Randy on the middle of the road by himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned away knowing there was something he _can_ do, but those words were something that weren't able to escape his lips. His thoughts were the only things he could've hear when everyone else in the area could hear the beeping that came across from the entrance way of the car park, even Allie heard it when she was about two cars away from Randy which she then looked over her shoulder in annoyance thinking that the male wrestler had been calling for her attention, yet once she turned to see where it was from, her eyes narrowed at the sight of a car speeding through with a shadowed driver and a passenger. Without any time to waste, Allie quickly reacted to running towards Randy which followed by her calling out his name and pushing him out of the way.

**_Bang_**_._

Randy fell quiet. Everyone was quiet. The beeping noise stopped but was followed by a loud and long screeching noise before it too fell in the silence. That moment everything was in slow motion without any sounds around the area, pretty soon the whole area had stopped moving, nothing was happening except for a visible red liquid seeping down towards the male wrestler from where he had landed. The driver of the vehicle had rushed out of the car screaming about hitting the wrong person and that things weren't supposed to happen the way it should've while the passenger remained in the car with their eyes narrowed and shook in shock as they stared at the side mirror and of the reflection of the limp body that lay on the middle of the car park with no visible signs of movement. Time seemed to have slowed down when the man had crawled towards the body, he had small scratches from the fall because of the friction between him and the concrete and his jeans slightly ripped on his right leg, but the shocking thing he had seen was the limp body that was not too far from him, he stared in disbelief of what had just happened in just a few seconds. It was at least 30 seconds that all that had happened. He crawled towards the body, cooing the name as he lifted her into his arms and found that she wasn't breathing.  
"Call the paramedics!" Paul yelled once he ran out to check the sound, Stephanie had screamed from the sight of the body and John had walked over to a pretty pissed off Orton to hold him back from going near the driver. "Randy," John called as the other wrestler placed the body gently back down onto the concrete and he stood up, the pace of his walk had hastened and he encountered the driver with a strong punch on the face in which caused the driver to fall to the ground and punching him throughout the whole time. John had tried to pull Randy off the driver, but failed all the while only to find him stop when Randy turned his head towards the passenger of the car and his face was surprised. John took a peek and he too couldn't resist the need to narrow his eyes.  
"_Samantha_, out of all the things you could've done, this-"  
"-Randy, don't fucking blame my cousin," Jordan coughed from beneath the wrestler, blood drizzled down the side of his mouth as he added, "I was intentionally here to **hit **you. Now look what you made me do, I killed the woman you stole from _me_ and broke my cousin's heart!" Jordan pushed the wrestler off before he yelled for Samantha to get out of the car, she hesitated at first but then she did what she was told and watched Jordan Smith get into the car and drive off with the possibility of being sent to prison for a hit and run. Samantha then turned towards Randy, her eyes were filled with tears as she muttered, "I knew you would leave me anyway, I saw how you looked at each time Bob mentioned her in conversations."  
Randy looked really spiteful towards his ex-wife before he pushed John off of him and ran back towards the body which he then leaned down and cradled the body, leaning his forehead against the blood-covered ones of the figure and he whispered a lot of things trying to hold in his frustration knowing that if he'd said what he wanted to say to her earlier, they wouldn't have argued and they would've been inside the car heading somewhere together.  
However, fate fucked it up and turned it to reality.  
The ambulance arrived not too long after Jordan had disappeared, and they pulled the body away from Randy with a bit of struggle before getting it into the ambulance. Randy was held back by John as the ambulance drove away once they told the man to go to the hospital because they wouldn't allow anyone else besides Stephanie - who had pushed the man aside to get into the ambulance before anyone else could. Holding onto the hand of the limp body, Stephanie gave a hopeful smile before the doors slammed and the last thing the man ever whispered were the four words he realized he _should've_ said before it was too late.

"_I love you, Allie_."


	13. We were once Married

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _Apologies for my long absence, University has started for me!  
__One or Two more now. Sad… Well this was my first ever story on Fanfiction, and I didn't expect people to read it, let alone like it. :D  
So I'm glad for this to end with a few reviews under its belt.  
Semi-filler everyone, but slight R18 around the end :D  
Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_We were once married_

In the months that flowed by between October 2005 and February 2006.  
A lot has happened that caused Allie to run away from all the drama that occurred since the end of her marriage with Randy Orton.  
During that time, Allie still carried the name _Orton_, and she didn't want to change it until her heart felt the need to move away from the love of her life, but the problem was that her _ex_-husband, Randy, showed no signs of ever wanting to let her go even when - in paper - they were no longer together. It was a month after their divorce had been finalized that Allie had visited Randy in their St. Louis apartment, she had brought along a box where she told him that she would be placing what was left of her in the place where they used to share a home. When she knocked and appeared in front of him, Randy couldn't help but plaster his lips on hers as though they had reacted like magnets which attracted the opposite. Allie used to push him away whenever he did that during the times they were falling out of their marriage, but that was the first time - _after a long time _- did she kiss him back, dropping the box along the way as she was being pulled into the apartment and closing the door behind her like nothing had happened between them. The both of them had stripped off the clothing on their backs and had tossed them wherever they could while not releasing each other from the passionate kiss, and it had certainly been a while since they had been touched by the opposite sex.

"_Randy_"

At the end of their sexual encounter, Allie stood up from the bed and placing on whatever clothing she could find that had completely covered her, in that case, she had managed to grab a hold of one of Randy's loose shirts and his boxers, and she didn't say another word as she left the bedroom and began to pack her things into the box she brought with her in the first place. Randy was slightly insulted that they went through all that and she had continued on like nothing had happened, so he quickly put on a pair of trousers and chased her down to the living room where he called her name with a frown.  
"What is it you want, Randy?" She merely questioned as she continued on with arranging her belongings into the box, though she occasionally glanced over at him to see his reaction, she showed no signs of wanting to interact with him anymore. "Look," She suddenly stopped and looked up at him, her hands still filled with the photo albums filled with her share of memories in their five year marriage. "I didn't expect us to get to bed together, I didn't realize that when I opened the door, that was what you will do. We are _divorced_ now, and there's nothing you can do that can mend something that has been shattered into millions of pieces."  
"Are you talking about my heart or _yours_?" Randy retaliated as he wandered over to the sofa just opposite her and casually took his seat, he had positioned himself well enough for him to seem like he wanted to talk to her yet at the same time showing quite a barrier in order for her not to get him so easily. Allie merely stared at him with quite a spiteful glare, her lips did not form the smile he always saw and her nose occasionally wrinkled showing that she was a bit angry with him even after a month since signing the paperwork.

In their divorce, Randy gave Allie everything she wanted in order for her to be happy, but Allie turned down what he had offered and left with only a few things from him such as the car they shared and all her belongings that are found in the apartment. She gave him the apartment and left it furnished unlike some divorces that would leave one party with nothing due to a fantastic lawyer, though they both had high paid lawyers, they ended with an agreement before an hour struck passed in their settlement meeting.

Allie then said, "We can go at this over and over and nothing will change the fact you _cheated_ on me." She frowned as she shook her head and continued on with her business as Randy massaged his forehead before growling, "I _did not_ cheat on you!"  
"Then where did all those evidence come from?" Allie growled back as she slammed what she held into the box, she exhaled heavily as Randy reached forth to grasp a hold on her wrists and pulled her roughly his way. He stared into her eyes and repeated what he said, and for the past five years, he had never done so. He never lied to her or ever cheated. Why would he cheat on the woman of his dreams? Who else was there to sleep with when he was married to someone oh-so perfect?  
Staring deeply into her green eyes, he added, "Whoever set those things up, well, they're jealous of what we had and I can't believe you fell for it."  
"You look at me as though I can see the truth, but how can I tell the difference when you confessed to have had some sort of flirtatious encounter with a staff member? I saw it with my own eyes, and you _lied_ to me about it, in my face and have stared at me like so," She sobbed, her lips had pouted as though she was forcing herself not to shed a tear from what was happening, she had probably wanted to cry from the fact that Randy had started to grasp onto her wrists quite tightly and she could feel the pressure against her bone. "Were you ever happy with me?"  
"What kind of fucking question is that?" He growled as he let her go, slightly pushing her to her back as he stood up in frustration. He could feel his blood boiling deep in him and he never liked to release it to Allie, but that time, he couldn't handle it, she was being a bit too _stupid_ and seriously had forgotten what memories they made in the past five years they were married. "Allie," Randy panted. "Think about it, if I had wanted to cheat or be with some other woman, you know very fucking well that I wouldn't stay around in a marriage if I want to be with someone else," He explained as he swept his palm over his bald head. "We've been together for a long time and if you tell me that you didn't know that, then what have you been doing for the past five years? Five years, in that time, you should be able to write a whole manual on how to survive being a wife of Randy Orton, and if you can't, then I am thinking that you weren't really in this relationship."  
The female pushed herself to her feet and rubbed her wrists, she had a frown on her face as she had stood there in a defensive position. "Why are we like this?" She asked; the tone in her voice became a bit more gentle and relaxed as she took a seat on the sofa, her eyes showed quite a worry as she added, "How did we end up in this situation? We were so happy in August, then everything crashed in September and by October we're _divorced_."  
"I don't know," Randy answered as he leaned against the wall, and he kept his gaze away from Allie as he bit on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling heavily, his arms were crossed and he could feel her still staring at him as time probably froze for them to talk. Allie had waited for him to say more, but a sign escaped her lips as she slid to the floor and continued to pack, she had been shaking her head throughout the time and remained silent until Randy opened his lips to start the conversation. Though the atmosphere in the living room became awkward, the two couldn't help but steal glances from each other.

Another month passed since that incident, Randy and Allie hadn't seen each other since that day as she had completely moved herself out of St. Louis and all the way to Indianapolis with her Parents. Allie had completely been written off from WWE, she had resigned from the company and officially hung her wrestling boots by early December, just _before_ a pay per view which Randy had hoped to see her. Though at a Christmas party, he was given another shot at meeting with her as his Parents held their annual get-together with family and close friends - which included the Mahoney family. According to Meredith and Arthur Mahoney, their children weren't attending to the party, but after a long time of persuasion, the couple had managed to make their youngest and only daughter appear in the later hours.  
Randy was happy.  
Allie walked through the wooden doors like a model, she had become a bit slim and somehow, she had a glow around her that attracted the viper to her. Randy had tried to strike conversations with her all night, but he failed due to his Parents becoming in the way of allowing the once-married-couple to meet. Bob Orton told his son not to meddle in with the only daughter of his closest friend, and if he did, then it was like a whole lot of trouble as there had been things going on with Allie that began after their first meeting, and even his brother, Nathan, stopped him from accompanying the woman to the other room.  
It became a nuisance.  
By midnight, Randy had disappeared to the outside of his Parents' home, he had sat on the table of the picnic table set, his feet planted firmly on the wooden seat as he stared up at the clear sky and the moon was round and the star sparkled one by one. The wrestler had been fiddling with his left ring finger, the emptiness since he decided to take the ring off in order to move on from his obsession to getting back with Allie. People told him there was no more opportunity and there was no chance that Allie would take him back since all the rumours of him cheating on her had struck her, and worst when someone made some sort of evidence that framed him to a woman who was probably paid to act like she had slept with Randy.

"_Hey, I've been looking all over you._"

Randy quickly looked to the side in surprise, he released a heavy breath before he muttered, "Yeah? Well I was thinking you were avoiding me all night."  
"Why so glum?" The female took a seat beside him, she had a gentle smile and seemed like whatever happened between them the month before hadn't happened at all, and there was seriously no other way to explain to her that whatever she thought he did was false accusations. Allie was stubborn, yet again, so was he. "Oh, I got you a little present," She suddenly spoke up before he could, she reached into her pocket and revealed a square box in which she opened it to show a silver watch that he had once commented he was saving up for. She gave a smile before handing over the present to him. "Merry Christmas, Randy," She added as she looked up at the sky. Randy was slightly caught off guard as he stared down at the silver watch, he was surprised she remembered what he once teased her to get him all the way back in July, and he wasn't really prepared to give her anything when she didn't want anything from him except _one_ thing that they always failed to get.  
"There's a shooting star tonight," Randy said bluntly as he stared up at the sky, he raised his free arm and pointed at the sparkling dot that had travelled across the sky. "I think one wish will do."  
"I wish," Allie mumbled as she closed her eyes. "I _hope_ that one day, I become a Mother."  
The man could only stare, that was the only thing she wished for ever since they celebrated their third anniversary, Allie was twenty five years old and he was twenty seven years old, they had started trying since she turned twenty three as she expressed her motherly need to have a child with Randy. But he was afraid of hurting her after she went through two miscarriages and watching her cry, he hated to see her hurt, so he actually tried not to rush things. "I wish," He muttered, "That we never went through all this and hurting you."  
"That's two things," She joked as she turned her head towards him with a teasing smile. "But I guess, it'll pass, right?"

"Why do you act like nothing has happened?"  
"I'm not," Allie shook her head. "I just know that if I kept dragging on this pain, I wouldn't move on."  
"Why are you here?"  
Allie looked at him with a weak smile. "To say _goodbye_," She mumbled as she leaned closer and pecked him on the corner of his lips. "I am moving, and I thought that it was right to say my goodbyes to everyone here and start a new year overseas. I really needed closure between me and you, so I came to say goodbye."  
Randy shook his head and stood up. His hand on his forehead and asked, "Why do you always run away?"  
"I'm _not_ running away."  
"Yes," He grunted. "You are. You're always running out of the one place you know would give you the things you need."  
"I don't want an argument-"  
"-I'm not arguing," He interrupted as he turned to face her. "I ask for one thing from you before you go," He walked over and pulled her to her feet. He stared down into her green eyes that stared curiously towards him. "Spend one more night with me."  
"You're asking me to-" Allie cleared her throat as she bit her lower lip showing quite a tempted look, she wanted to sleep with him, there was a clear expression on her face. There was probably no denying the fact that both of them hadn't slept with anyone else since that night she officially moved out.

"_Fine_"

The apartment was on lock down at midnight, every window was sealed shut, the phones were turned off and the lights were turned off. The two stood naked in the dark, they stared quite intensely at each other before stepping closer one step at a time. Once they met halfway, their arms automatically wrapped around one another as their bodies pressed. Their lips slowly pressing onto the other's before parting and letting their tongues dance slowly which began to heat the room to a higher temperature.  
"You know, I missed you," the Viper whispered as their lips separated, Allie merely smiled as she nodded in agreement. He then lifted her from the floor and firmly held onto her ass as her legs comfortably wrapped around his torso before they continued to kiss which turned things up another level. Randy had turned and pressed her against the wall, sandwiched between him and the cold wooden wall. He slithered his lips down her chin and along her jawline before situating himself to enter. A moan escaped her lips followed by another as he continued his way with her, and her cries of his name had made him want her more. Randy missed what they were doing, a slow and passionate way of making love and not rushing to end it. Allie had allowed him to make his way with her as he requested, not knowing that she had felt the way he was while they made love in the bed. Their final moans and groans ended way past midnight, possibly nearing one o'clock, and their sweating bodies slumped over one another.

"Randy," Allie whispered as she placed her lips onto his, giving him a sweet kiss. "I, well, you did it perfectly," She teased which made the Viper genuinely chuckle as he rolled off of her and flat onto his back, panting and catching up to his breath before he turned his head and asked, "How was I before?"  
"Same ol' Orton," She giggled as she closed her eyes with heavy breaths out of her lips. "You know," She struggled to say as she grabbed the blanket that was kicked to the side and weakly tossed it over both their tired bodies. "I was expecting to get you to bed tonight, anyway."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wanted to sleep with you before I leave," She explained as she rolled to her side and shuffled to lean her head onto his chest, her fingers taking a walk up and down between his toned chest. "I wanted to be reminded why I haven't slept with anyone else other than _you_," She whispered in a seductive way, and it sounded quite convincing too. Randy merely smirked as a small ounce of pride went into his head. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head. He missed having her body lay alongside him, feeling her breath heat his skin, her fingers touching him and having her scream his name. Allie was his only woman and had been the only woman to have tamed him long enough to fall in love with her and _only_ her.

Randy's eyes closed with the feeling of being at peace.

The following morning, Allie and Randy ended their chapter together with a parting embrace with a bit of a smooch on the side. He had been the one to drop her off to the airport for her flight back to Indianapolis, and he couldn't help but feel rather empty when he watched her plane fly away. The smile on his lips faded as his fingers tapped onto them, he could feel them tingle and they tasted like Allie's strawberry chapstick. He let a sigh escape his lips as he turned over his shoulder at his High School friend, _Jordan Smith_, who gave him a shrug of the shoulder and said, "I guess it's time you move on."  
Randy shook his head. "I have a feeling she'll come back," He optimistically muttered as he tapped his friend on the shoulder and asked, "So, what were you going to tell me? You said something about going to the bar tonight?"

And that's when the new chapter to his life started, but his feeling for Allie was still as strong as his love for wrestling, and he was still hopeful that she would come back. Come back for _him_.


	14. Let fate take its course

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _I am truly sorry if it isn't the way people wanted it. I somehow am not pleased with this.  
Should I write an epilogue? Like an extra chapter to show their progress a year on?  
I have enjoyed writing this, sorry it took so long for me to update. Thank you so much to those who took time to read this story.  
I apologize for the grammar as I am not so much as a great writer like others here, but I am glad you actually took notice of this story.__  
Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_Let fate take its course_

When he was told there was nothing he could do, there was seriously nothing he could really do.  
Randy Orton was afraid, he was pacing back and forth in the busy hallways of the Hospital, and he could hear all the announcements through the speakers of each corner of the ceiling - he probably could remember the names of each Doctor in the Hospital as he had been there for more than six hours. The numbers, one and four, were imprinted boldly at the door he had waited to open, a few of his co-workers visited and stayed with him for an hour before they left to continue with work. Vince, Shane and Stephanie even took the time from their busy schedules to hold press conferences to sort out the media and clear the rumours that scattered about since the news of the accident broke out, and there was a few police investigations that they all took part in order to find out whether or not who was really at fault. But when Randy sat down with the police, he could describe in detail on what he saw and the detailed description of Jordan, the man who revved his car into Allie.

"_Mr Orton?_"

The Doctor walked out of the room wearing his blue scrubs, the tag on his chest read, _Dr M. Luis_, and he tugged his mask down from his face to expose his face, and he was probably younger than most of the doctors that prowled around the halls, but then he seemed to be the only man whose hands held the life of the woman that Randy wanted the most. The Doctor cleared his throat as he stared down the papers he grasped onto, Randy just stared at the Doctor waiting for a response, and it was a while before the Doctor opened his parched, dry lips and asked, "Well, you have been the only one waiting here for her for a very long time, and we've contacted her Parents, but they cannot catch a flight until tomorrow morning. So what is your relation to Ms Allison Mahoney?"  
Randy nearly choked out _ex-husband_, but instead answered, "Close male friend."  
The Doctor then followed the question with; "So, in other words, you are actually her _boyfriend_… Okay, well then I guess that answered my other question, but did you know that Allison was three months and two weeks pregnant?"  
"With my… My child…?" Randy muttered, the Doctor nodded and realized the answer to his question once more. Randy clearly did not know about the pregnancy, that was the second time he didn't know about a child, and the pregnancy was his _second_ child too. Was that why Allie really wanted to run away again? Was she planning to raise another child and be a Parent to two of _their_ children without him?  
No way was he going to let her get away with that, not **again**.  
"On another note," Doctor Luis continued, "Allison fractured three ribs and sprained her right ankle, and she needed to get stitches done on her right arm caused by the shards of glass from the car's head light. Allison only has a few cuts on her face, but other than that, she is fine."  
"What about the baby?" Randy quickly asked. That was the first thing he had in his mind, he wanted to be a Father, and that time, he wanted to be there for Allie when the child was born. He actually owed her that, and he owed his life to her especially when she went through childbirth and the few years of Motherhood without him playing the role as a Father to their first child. The Doctor looked down at his paperwork and he flipped through two pages and nodded. "Surprisingly, the impact did not harm your unborn child. I guess you have a miracle baby on board," Doctor Luis smiled as well as Randy, the two shook hands before the wrestler quickly rushed inside the room to find a few wires connected to Allie as she lay on the bed in tears. His smile slightly faded as he walked in front of her, they were staring at each other, eye to eye.  
"I'm guessing he told you that I am pregnant…" Allie slightly laughed as she adjusted herself to sit up, she released a groan before she added, "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn't know how to say it and I don't know what to do. What do you think we should do?"  
"_We_? So we're a '_we_' now?" Randy crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face as he stared down Allie with his blue eyes, he was feeling quite happy to hear good news after something bad had shattered him after an argument, and he had actually thought he'd lost her for good. He could only watch her as she lay there with no response to his light teasing, he wanted to apologize to her, and he was confused on the position of his son.

Randy didn't want to tell Allie that he cried when he was alone in the hallway of the Hospital, he sat there with his head buried his in hands as tears fell down his face. He had also been contacted by both his Parents and the Mahoney family where he explained that he'd done all he could and he was there since she was admitted into the room, and from what Allie's Parents told him, they were going to request for Allie to be moved to a Hospital closer to them in Indianapolis since they believed they should take care of her in order for Randy to get along with his life, but Randy rejected the offer and proved to them that he was going to be there for her and would be away from work to be with her all the way through.

"Allie, I thought I was going to lose you, **again**," Randy confessed as he took a seat on the chair at her side, they were alone in the room and they stared eye to eye. "I didn't realize how much I actually needed you in my life, though I already knew that I was missing something. When you left that day, to go home to Indianapolis after we spent that night together, I was feeling hopeful that you wouldn't be gone for so long. But then, months passed and there was no contact, and I even called your Parents, but even they said that they hadn't heard from you. The boys were saying that I needed to move on, but I was holding onto the hope that you'd come back, even when it was a while," He explained as Allie stared at him with a curious expression, it probably hit her on the spot when he began to confess about waiting for her - even when it was a mere phone call. "I mean, I married Sam because I thought she filled the void, but I found out that I ended up still having you in those years we were away," He continued as he reached into his wallet and revealed an old photograph taken in their High School years tucked away in his photo pocket, he showed Allie and explained, "I always hid this behind another photograph placed into any of my wallet. For every new wallet, this was the first to be moved."

The photograph was of when he was 19 and she was 17, they went on a weekend trip to New York with a few of their closest friends, and during that trip, they were at Madison Square Garden together on a date. A friend managed to snapshot the moment that Randy confessed his _love_to Allie on a park bench while giving her a promise ring that showed that he was going to marry her one day, and that photograph became his memory and most prize possession in his wallet. Randy explained that he carried it everywhere he went just to remind him that his heart had always belonged to Allie, no matter how much of a fool he was to have hurt her, he had always loved her.

Allie stared away briefly before she asked, "Why did you choose me?"  
"For some reason," Randy mumbled as he looked towards the window just to his right. "When I saw you walking in the entrance doors of our High School, I just had this spark, this random feeling that I was meant to be with you," He calmly explained as Allie quickly covered her face with her hands and allowed the tears to flow down, she released her emotions through each drop of her tears. Randy didn't move as he knew she wanted her feelings out, even when it lasted for more than he thought, and she even fell asleep in the process. He could only stare and wait for her to wake up.

"_If only you knew how close I was to death when you ran away, Allie_."

Days eventually turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months which eventually counted to two before Allie was cleared for discharge from the Hospital. For every day that Randy was out of town, Allie's Parents had happily taken the time to take care of her, or it was Melina or Stephanie taking good care of her. But on his days off, he had spent it at the Hospital, by Allie's side. Even on some days where he arrived early in the morning just to see her when she wakes up, but eventually falling asleep throughout the afternoon and for her to watch over him as she read her books. There were times when they just sat in the Hospital room together with no words ever said, just being there for her had him feel complete.  
Randy felt very accomplished when he happened to be around when there was an ultrasound appointment for their second child, so he was there to see the heartbeat on the screen and heard that their second child was also a boy. The night that they returned from the ultrasound, he told to Allie that he would do _anything_ to get her to stay and have the baby when he was around; he pleaded for her to stay in America - even if she doesn't want to live with him - as long as she was within the area for him to reach whenever he wanted to visit them, he was able to with just one plane ride away; and he then confessed to her that he would feel complete if she allowed him to be a part of their children's lives. Allie didn't comment, she merely told him to wait for her to be discharged, and until then would she answer.  
So when Allie was discharged, two months later, he was the one to pick her up. He was the one to take her to the airport and flew her to wherever she wanted, and to his surprise, she chose to go home to his newly purchased home in St. Louis.

"Wow, you actually bought a new house," Allie commented in awe as they arrived at the two story home, it was big enough for a family, but even then was she sure that Randy was trying his best to convince her to live with him. Rubbing onto her five month old baby bump, she turned to the man and asked, "So, why _did_ you buy a house instead of an apartment?"  
"Come, I want to show you something," Randy avoided answering her as he grasped onto her hand and led her inside. He placed the luggage on the side once they entered and continued to walk up the stairs, and all the way to the second door to the right from the top of the L-shaped staircase, he opened a door which revealed to have been decorated especially for their new baby. Allie's jaws dropped as she covered her mouth, her eyes narrowed as she released Randy's hand and walked further inside. She cleared her throat as she took a while to suck in everything that was in the room, and her eyes scanned every inch of the blue wall to the white crib at the corner with all the interior fit for a baby boy. Allie turned to Randy, her throat clogging up the words she wanted to say as she was then led to the room right next door which happened to be another room for their first son. The interior was fit for a child who slept on his own bed and had the little toy chests for toys that he must've just purchased, and there was a bookshelf for children books. Though what struck Allie was the fact there were clothes inside the closet, she shook her head and mumbled, "These are-"  
"-_Rodell's_ clothes," Randy spoke up as he explained, "I had your Parents help me bring his belonging here. This is his room. Your Parents weren't able to visit you for the last month because they went to Italy to pick him up, and they brought all his belongings too."  
"Where is he?" The pregnant woman whimpered as she felt a little teary from the thought that she hadn't seen her first born in a long time, though she had chatted through webcam, it wasn't the same as being there. Randy merely smiled and commented, "He _does_ look like **me**."  
Allie slightly cried as she took a seat on the chair by the bookshelf, her hands covered her face as she let her tears drop from her eyes. She missed Rodell, it had been a while since she last saw him, and the thought that she had blanked off from thinking of him for a few months because of recovery had made it worse. Randy didn't do anything to stop her from crying, he didn't even try to comfort her as she wept on the chair. He merely stood by the door and leaned against the frame as he crossed his arms.  
Though little footsteps could be heard not long after which had made Allie stop and wipe her eyes, and once she opened them, she made eye contact with a little three year old holding onto a toy plane. The woman narrowed her eyes, whimpered the boy's name and quickly fell to her knees to embrace him.

"_Mama_"

Allie spent her entire evening examining and catching up with her son, being with her boy had made her feel more at peace knowing that the two were reunited after a long time. She had to explain to the three year old that he was getting a baby brother, which took a while to explain because he thought that babies were _toys_ and that brother meant the same. Though what caught her attention was how calm and close her son was to the Father and how often the young boy called Randy Orton, _Papa_, as well as mentioning the mini adventures they secretly had while Allie was still in the Sacramento. The three of them were like a family in the four bedroom home, they even spent their dinner - _as a family _- in the dining room with Randy happily ordering takeaway (as requested by the craving Allie).  
By the time Rodell fell asleep on his new bed in the St. Louis home, Allie rushed to the bedroom opposite her son's new bedroom to meet up with a smug looking Randy, who sat calmly on the bed with his hands behind his head and his gaze strongly at the television. Her arms crossed as she asked, "How did you know that I wanted this? I didn't really say anything about staying with you."  
"I didn't really need to hear proper words from you to know that this is what you wanted," The wrestler replied as he turned the television off and fully turned his attention to her. His left hand moved from behind his head to tap on the spot next to him. "I stayed with you for nearly every single day I had a day off, I only started coming back here and sorting everything out since I asked you to live here with me. When I was supposed to have house show appearances, Vince happily changed my spot to John or Mike or someone else so that I could sort out my personal business before you were discharged."  
"But _how_ did you know I was going to choose you?"  
"Because one night," He began to explain as he stood up from the bed and began to walk closer to her. "I nearly walked in on a conversation between you and Stephanie where you told her that you decided to stay in the US," He continued as he cupped her chin and tilted her head up a bit as he leaned in. "And you didn't know how to tell me that I successfully won you back," He whispered before pressing his lips onto hers for a quick kiss and parting a few seconds before she reacted. Randy smiled and asked, "Is that correct?"  
"You eavesdropped on my conversation?" Allie crossed her arms and playfully frowned as she turned away and closed the door, but before she could move any further, Randy wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'm _glad_ you came back. I _knew_ you would come back. You know very well that you and I were supposed to be together since day one."  
Allie leaned her head back and smiled. Her hands placed atop of his as she nodded. "I admit that shooting star made everything come true."  
"Are you happy?"  
"_Are you_?"  
Randy turned her around and led her to the bed where he sat down and tugged her on top to straddle him. There was that same goofy smile on his face showed that he was _truly_ happy with where he was and who he was with, it was the same goofy smile that was taken on the day they eloped at Vegas, and the very same goofy smile that appeared when he first saw the heartbeat of the baby boy that was growing in her womb. Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead before she leaned her forehead against his. Their eyes stared deeply at each other as they kept their eyes locked.  
Their lips touched and from there, their chapters merged and their life together continued from where they left off.  
But this time, with a son and another along the way, and they were living their lives as a _Family_ like how they intended it to be.

"You know, you lied to me about Rodell's last name."  
"Oh, yeah, he was born two weeks earlier than expected," Allie whispered as she leaned her head on his chest, her eyes were closed and she was prepared to sleep, but Randy was still interested about talking about their first child. She let out a yawn as she mumbled, "I didn't change my name back to Mahoney until a week after he was born, so he was signed as Rodell Alexander _Orton_. You must be happy about that."  
"Yeah, I actually am," Randy chuckled as he wrapped his arm tightly around Allie to make sure she was really there and there was no chance for everything to be a dream. She wrapped her arm around his torso with the same grip as though she was feeling the same thing.

"_You've made me the happiest man in the world, Allison Mahoney_."


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters presented in this story.  
As a matter of fact they all belong to WWE as well as themselves except for a few that __CLEARLY__ don't belong in there._

**Author's Note:** _The epilogue. Well, I think you guys deserve this :)  
I'm so happy that this had a good run!__  
Thank you so much everyone!  
Expect more Orton or Edge stories from me soon! ;D  
_

* * *

**Epilogue:**

_It's always been you and I  
_

The rest of 2009 had consisted of transitioning into their new family. So that included Randy making time from his busy career for his pregnant woman and catching up to the three years that he was away from his son, and for Allie, it meant she had to get used to being stuck at home without a job. She wanted to work, and she wanted to get back into wrestling as well as posing for the cameras like she did in Europe, but because she was pregnant, she admitted that she ended up with the best career of her life - being a fulltime Mother. When she got heavily pregnant, both her Parents and Randy's Parents had taken turns to help by staying with her during the days that Randy wasn't around, even though Rodell was a well-behaved child who even tried to dress himself as well as decided he wanted to try using the potty - and for a three year old - it was one of the cutest things he could do. And he would cuddle up with Allie and her growing belly every night before he went to sleep.  
On days that Randy was home, Rodell would try his best to get to talk and play to his Father, like play with his toys or even try to tell him the food that he really loved to eat. The Viper would often fall quiet at how much he needed to catch up on with his own son, who looked like a miniature version of him - except for the green eyes that he got from his Mother. At times, Allie would catch Rodell playing wrestling with his own Dad in the living room or even when they go swimming in the pool, and she would smile knowing that that was what her son wanted - a Father to play those kinds of things.

"He may not look it yet, but you can definitely see a strong sense of Orton in him," Allie commented at the dinner table while the two adults took a peek of the young boy watching one of his movies on the sofa. Randy smirked and said, "Except for those green eyes, if they were blue, then he's definitely a miniature me. But you had to give him your eyes."  
"I'm just more dominant," She teased as she turned back to face him with a playful grin. She then leaned back on her seat and rubbed her growing belly, she was seven months along and the baby was as healthy as ever. "Who knows, Orton, this one might look like you too, but with your eyes this time."  
"I doubt that," He chuckled. "Everyone in RAW said that I should take the two of you to one of the filming, because they miss you or something like that."  
"Of course they would," She said in the tone of her wrestling persona. "Who wouldn't miss _Ivy_ back on the ring and ruining everyone's lives on screen?"  
"Last I saw, you got beaten by Beth."  
"_No_, our feud isn't over."  
"And you were serving as a valet."  
"When I get back into the ring, I won't be."  
"Does that mean you'll wrestle again?"  
Allie simply shrugged. "I don't know," She muttered while continuing to rub her baby bump. "I thought about it, but when it comes to careers, I'd rather have the best one," She smiled which confused Randy. "Being a fulltime Mom to these boys will be the best job I've ever had. And I've even posed for a few fashion Gods. I did a half-naked shoot once, and it was for an underwear campaign for one of the bigger names," She continued on knowing that the man opposite her was getting uneasy and wasn't comfortable with what she was telling him. She went on about how she mingled with male models and how some of them wanted to date her, and she also mentioned that she couldn't wait to get her figure back so she could head back into modelling for photographers who have been calling her to see if she was interested in a job. Randy gave a blank stare, but his eyes were telling it all. As Allie stood up and went to the kitchen, he followed right after, and as soon as they were out of their son's sight, he gently pinned her against the wall and kissed her quite like how he would when he was a bit annoyed but because he was in love with her, he didn't want to harm her in anyway so he would just kiss her. She let out a giggle once he pulled away and asked him what was wrong, but he let out a Viper-like grunt as he turned away and distracted himself by putting away the dishes into the dishwasher. Allie only teased more. She wandered over, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him light pecks on his shoulder and whispered, "But in the end, when I get my figure back, only one person could ever see me naked."  
That hit the spot as she heard him let out a chuckle. He stopped what he quickly finished what he was doing, turned around and wrapped his arms around her as he added, "That better be right", before leaning in to kiss her.

"_Look Mama, quick, it's Papa on TV!_"

Yet the little boy sitting on the sofa in their living room had, once again, interrupted their moment.  
But Allie was first to shrug it off and reminded Randy that it was part of being a Parent.

* * *

Early 2010, the family welcomed the birth of their second child, a healthy baby boy who arrived a whole week earlier than expected. They named him, Raphael Angelo Orton, which kept with the R.A.O initials like their first son. They celebrated Rodell's fourth birthday at Disneyland with the Grandparents as well as the Aunts, Uncles and Cousins were taken along in the trip to Los Angeles, but it was only Allie and Randy who celebrated the Viper's thirtieth birthday together in New Caledonia. She had surprised him through dinner - _a week before his birthday_ - that she planned a three-day getaway on his actual birthdate and be back by in time to rest before flying out for work the following day. She even added that she asked Vince permission a month prior to the date, and though it was a small request from the WWE chairman, she was talked into making an appearance on RAW as well as wrestle at Wrestlemania against Beth Phoenix to end their cliffhanging feud that was abandoned mid-2009 when she resigned from the company. Throughout the rest of the year, they spent their time as a normal family, taking photographs and family road trips around the US. Randy even flew them to Italy to attend the Mahoney family reunion as well as allow Allie to reunite with her fellow co-worker models, bosses and friends.

A French model friend of hers had once told Randy, "Things have brightened up for the little runt of our company family. She found her lover at last."  
And he still mocked Allie about it to this day.

But on November 10th of the same year, on their original wedding anniversary, Randy made a surprise proposal - _for the second time_ - to Allie in a simple, yet romantic way, in their family home while their boys were with his Parents.  
"Allison Laine Mahoney, _twelve years ago_ I first met you in the halls of our High School. _Three months_ after that, we began dating. _Two years _after that, we eloped at a small chapel in Las Vegas," Randy started to say as he saw her eyes begin to water, her right hand covering her mouth stopping herself from interrupting him. "We went through a bit of a rough patch in between _then_ and **now**, but I don't care about those rough patches because in the end, I still end up with you," He continued as he reached into his right pocket and took out the same box Allie had found on the kitchen counter, but _that time_, it had a ring inside the moment he opened it. "You stuck through me through thick and thin waters, you were there for me during those years I needed someone to be there, and you are the Mother to my sons. You are the one I am **supposed** to be with, to have a family and grow old together. You are the **only one** I want to be with," A smile crept to his face as he saw the joy sparkle in her eyes. "You deserve a proper wedding. Instead of going to a small, cheap chapel, this time, you get it all - the dress, the church, and the whole fancy routine of a wedding. Allie, what I want to ask is _will you __marry__ me_ -**again**?"

There was a bit silence.

"_Yes_!"

It was a while until Allie reacted. She fell onto her knees and repeated _yes_ so many times as she burst into tears. Randy slid the ring onto her finger before kissing his _fiancé_ and wiping her tears as she said _yes_ one more time. She probably agreed to marry him more than ten times, and she was too caught up in the proposal that she didn't notice that the engagement ring that was the same promise ring he gave her back in 1999.  
"You always cry," Randy teased as he lifted her left hand and tapped on the engagement ring. "Do you even recognize that?"  
Allie merely nodded as she wiped off the last of her tears as she stared at it. There were additional diamonds added along the side and a bigger one right on the middle. "I look like an idiot, crying here and not noticing the effort you put in," She mumbled. "Thank you, Randy, I didn't see this coming."  
"Are you sure? Because I saw your face when you saw the box empty in the kitchen," He chuckled while helping her up to her feet. "I love you, Allie, don't forget that," He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

The following year, on the same date, the couple got married and implanted that significant date into their lives once more.  
Their sons played key roles in their ceremony; Rodell and Raphael were the ring bearers, they walked down the aisle to their Parents holding each of the redesigned versions of their original wedding rings on white pillows. Both the five year old and the one year old were well behaved, and even did a dance number during the reception. Stephanie played the Maid of Honour while Randy's Brother, Nathan, was the Best Man. By the end of the church ceremony, Allie officially changed her last name to Orton and the couple finally called each other _Husband _and _Wife_, which Randy whispered to her after their first kiss as a married couple that it was what they should have been called from the very start. A majority of their friends and family let out a relieving sigh that showed that they were actually waiting for that particular day to arrive. Arthur and Merideth Mahoney were in tears and re-welcomed the Ortons back as their in-laws once again, and Arthur even joked about not wanting to part after that. Bob and Elaine Orton didn't care that it was the second time they attended their son's wedding, they were more pleased that it was the final wedding and to the woman they declared _perfect_for him.

At the reception, Bob was the first to take the stands during the speeches. He purposefully pushed in line so that he wouldn't show signs of tears after hearing the other speeches said by Arthur, Nathan, Stephanie and the two sons of the Bride and Groom. Bob started off with humour; then he expressed his gratitude to the guests midway and ended with a sweet comment. "After all the struggles, the secrets, and the random splurge of events, I always knew that you two would still be together until the end," Bob Orton spoke. "But at least this time, I get to attend the lavish wedding in a **proper** location. Not in some rundown small chapel in Vegas. I'd like to say, cheers to my son and the new daughter entering our family. Congratulations."  
Randy held onto his wife's hand and shared a genuine smile with her. Their eyes connected as they both knew that they were in the right place at the right time. Allie leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder as he whispered, "I can't wait to get out of here", causing the two of them to laugh as the time suddenly got a lot faster - in favour of the two so they could reach their flight the following morning to their honeymoon.

Randy was in charge of their honeymoon as he wanted to express a romantic gesture to his new wife through the whole two weeks they were away from reality, so he requested a leave for two weeks from work and shut off contact from work, he organized with his in-laws to babysit their two boys, and for their honeymoon, he planned all the things they were doing throughout the span of two weeks from the luxurious suite, restaurant reservations, top notch tours in Spain to their day trips around the neighbouring countries.  
But it was on the night before their honeymoon had ended that Randy showed a secret side of him that surprised his wife even more.  
After dinner at one of the restaurants referred to him by one of Allie's model friends when they visited Italy, they arrived at the suite with roses scattered all over the carpet that led all the way to their bedroom. There were two glasses laid out and champagne in a bucket full of ice, and there was a bowl full of fruits on the coffee table. She was surprised that he would even plan such a thing to top off the other wonderful things they already experienced while in Spain, especially since for the past two weeks, Randy revealed to be an elaborate planner when he wanted to be.  
"Wow, what's all this about?" She asked with a surprised tone as he placed their coats on the side and cuddled with her from behind. His chin placed on her shoulder as he inhaled the scent on her neck before giving her skin a light peck and explained, "Back then, I couldn't afford all this for you, I could only afford two plastic cups and wine coolers on the night we got married in Vegas. But now that I have made it up the ladder of the wrestling industry, I have earned enough money to give you all the things I think you deserve. And I think you definitely deserved a decent two week break from being a fulltime Mother to our kids, plus I wanted time with just _me_ and _you_, no disruptions and concentrate on just the two of us. Especially since you are back to being Mrs Orton."  
"Don't we do that anyway?" Allie teased as she turned around and gave him a kiss. His tongue tasted of mint from his chewing gum, it had reached into her mouth as they smooched their way into the bedroom of the suite, but they didn't even make it and ended up making love on the carpet floor of the suite's living room area. The couple went on for a while which eventually ended up in the bedroom like they originally intended. They didn't drink the champagne nor did they eat the bowl of fruits. Some of the rose petals ended up stuck onto their bodies and piled up at one area of the bedroom.  
The couple had cradled in each other's arms by the later hours of the evening, they were pretty much out of breath and lay in silence as it certainly _had_ been a while since they last had time with just the two of them. Randy was working for most of the days of the week, and Allie was busy with the kids. So by the time the two had some alone time, one of them was either _too tired_ or both of their kids needed their attention when things were rolling.  
It was Randy who spoke first, after a few minutes he broke the silence and asked with an ounce of pride, "How was that?"  
"Same ol' Orton," Allie giggled while rolling on top of him, she leaned her chin against her hands that were flat across his chest, her eyes stared deeply into his as a soft smile spread across her lips. "I just got my pre-Raphael body back, so _Orton_, let's hope that I'm won't end up pregnant after all this," She joked to her lover. They shared a genuine laugh together as Randy reached over and swept his fingers through her brown hair, he smiled ever so goofily while his lover mumbled, "Anyway, before we ended up all the way **here**, I wanted to tell you that I am really thankful for what you've been doing for me. Giving our little family a perfect home, working your ass off to provide for us, and even the extra effort you're doing just for _me_. I love you and our boys, but like you said, I do need a bit of time off. If we didn't have our wedding to celebrate, I would've taken the next flight here to Europe to model."  
"Don't start this again," He mumbled while playfully pinching her ear. She nodded with a wide grin and closing her eyes, she grabbed a hold of his hand and lightly bit on one of his fingers before she answered, "But like I said before, only one person can see me naked and be able to touch my body, and he ended up marrying me to stop everyone else from asking to share."  
The Viper let out a smirk as he grabbed a hold of her and rolled her onto her back, his forearms placed on either side of her head as he leaned down and nibbled on her neck. "That better be right," He whispered against her skin which made Allie wrap her arms and legs around him and continued on.

The following morning, Randy could only stare as he lay flat on his back, his head turned to the side at the naked woman beside him. The lower half of her body was covered by the black sheets that also covered his, though her head was turned the other way, he could still smile knowing that two weeks prior from waking up that morning, the two of them agreed tied the knot - _for the second time_. But for the past few years, she was always the first person he sees whenever he woke up every morning and she was the last person to see before going to bed. She was the only person he wanted to be with since he started dating her **twelve years ago**, and she was the only woman he knew he could ever love. Getting back with her made his life a lot more _perfect_. He had the dream job, the dream life, the dream woman and the dream family. He was living his dream with _her_.  
"Orton, can you not stare at me while I sleep?" She mumbled against the pillow as she lazily turned her head to face his way, her eyes green eyes sparkling his way as she let out a quiet _good morning_ followed by her smile. "Why do you always stare at me? I am sleeping."  
"How do you know that I was staring at you?"  
"Because I can feel it," She answered as she reached for the blanket from behind her and lifted it just above her breasts as she rolled over to get back on top of him. Her head leaned on her chest as she grasped his left hand and tapped on the rose-gold band around his ring finger. "You didn't change the date in the inside," She commented as she slid the band from his finger and stared at the inside where the year was still marked _2000_ as well as her name right underneath it. She slid off her ring and looked at it to compare, and it had the same year etched with _his_ name right underneath it. Randy wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm not changing the date, 2000 was the year we got married, and that's that."  
"Stubborn Orton," She teased as she pushed herself to sit up and slid both rings around her finger, though his one was loose, she still gripped kept it on. He only let out a chuckle as he commented, "That is probably one of the many reasons why you love me."  
"Probably," She shrugged. "I don't really know why I love you."  
Randy made a face before he too sat up and began to tickle her, eventually ending it with a kiss. The two stared at each other before they looked at the time and saw that it was still early, still around seven o'clock from where they could faintly see it. The Viper rubbed his nose against hers and whispered, "I think we still have time before we have to get ready to leave."  
Allie let out a devious smirk - usually the ones people saw whenever she played her persona when she was ready to mess with people's storylines - as she wrapped her arms around him. "We have a lot of time before our flight," She bit her lower lip. "But that's if you don't need me to explain why I love you."  
"You don't need to," He shook his head. "I knew from day one that it was always going to me and you until we get old and shrivelled up."  
"Nicely put, _my love_," She grinned as she pressed her lips against his.

"_I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than here, with __you_."

**FIN**


End file.
